Multicolor World
by shaiosa
Summary: Alex finds herself in the HxH world starting at the very beginning, how can she run the race with these people knowing she's only a normal person from the real world. It's like a role play game now, only, if she makes a mistake. She dies. All she has as a weapon is her knowledge of when and how things would happen according to the episodes she watched as a kid. Rated T - M in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, after re-watching Hunter x Hunter 1999 and catching up to the HxH 2011 hype I got my creative juices flowing. So here it is! A HxH fanfic, well no much use in rambling here. Hope you enjoy this chapter, but before that, disclaimer before the real thing. :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, all I own is the fan fiction and the characters here that are not originally inside the HxH world.

* * *

You'd probably tell me that this is the most cliché opening you have heard in your life, and I agree. The mere fact that this has been the opening of, give and take, maybe thousands to millions of fan fictions about anime and the like. The type where ordinary guy or girl somehow gets sucked into the show they knew well, take for instance, Hunter x Hunter. But as much as I would want to start with how I ended up in a room in Heaven's Arena with the worst person to be with, this red haired jester. I need to focus on finding a way to get out of this predicament. Though, how do I go about this in detail if I wont tell you the start of this all and who I am, right? Let's rewind about 12 hours ago.

Well then, it started this morning.

**Chapter 1 : Greed Island x Memory Card x Ohayou**

"Ohayou! Arekusu-chan! Ohayou!～"

6:00 am. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I looked at the time, 6am, 'I got class at 7:30am school's just two blocks away... I'll be ok with five more minutes' I thought to myself, so with that I comfortably dozed off.

"Ohayou! Arekusu-chan! Ohayou!~"

Yeah I'm awake. Stop already... I dozed off again.

"Ohayou! Arekusu-chan! Ohayou!"

I stretched, sat up and turned off the alarm clock. My alarm clock was the kind that took recorded messages for the alarms. It was the voice of Sakashima, a Japanese friend of mine who was REALLY fond of Hisoka and Hunter x Hunter, we had a lot of favorite shows in common, probably why he hung out with me a lot. And as if his addiction to the series wasn't apparent enough, he gave me this alarm clock with his own rendition of a wake up call for my 18th birthday, nonchalantly slurring the phrase as he imitated Hisoka's voice. Had to admit, he had the voice down. But I really needed to change that tone. It's starting to creep me out as time passed by, I even think I'm waking up to a pervert's voice telling me to wake up. So I guess the alarm gave out my name somewhat. Arekusu, well actually it's Alex. Just to make it clear, I am a girl.

I'm about five foot two, well last time I checked anyway. I have black hair, and if you thought I have tan skin, not really, I received my fair ivory complexion from my mother, and dark brown eyes that you'd think were black, I really loved my eyes, they were rounded and pretty, wish I shared the same fondness with my whole face. I get insecure with my bare looks. I'm a cosplayer and sometimes I would think I look better in cosplay than I do in real life. As for my body, pretty normal. Have some baby fats when I sit, disappears when I stand. Classmates I have had which are pretty close to me all think I don't even get fat even though I eat a lot. I live in a small studio unit in Manila in a country named Philippines, not much to say about that. I study Multimedia Arts, always wanted to be an animation artist but looking closer, since I'm a graduating student I decided to change my plans and become a Graphic Artist.

I looked at the time, 6:30. So much for 5 minutes, well at least it wasn't like the last time I woke up. That time, I woke up at exactly 7:30 and our college professor in Management isn't the type that would accept my excuses cause he knew I lived close and he was a Management professor for goodness sake.

I stood up from my bed, fixed it as usual. Feeling like I missed something from the clock, I noticed the small date just above the numbers that indicated the time. Today was a Friday; I had only two subjects so I can go to an anime and cosplay convention at a mall near the building I stayed in. Plus I wouldn't have to worry about getting home early cause it was a weekend. I had no classes on Saturdays and on Sundays.

"Awesome." I told myself as I grabbed my phone from the bedside table, it was just across the table from where the alarm clock was.

It was an older model of the iPhone, an iPhone 3. I twiddled with it a little as I put on the song Sway by The Kooks. I put music on my phone whenever I leave it somewhere, cause that way I wont forget where I put it.

I got through my closet to find something to wear for class, which was 3 hours long. Calculating I start at 7:30am, after class is 10:30am. There wont be a lot of cosplayers at the mall at that time then, so I thought I could go back and get my cosplay items, I decided to go as a random lolita for the convention about a week before.

I went into the bathroom. Looking at it my room was pretty small; it was a studio type property in a high-rise building. I was alone, my parents live in a small province, where I grew up, and we're a well off family. I was the eldest, my siblings, a little brother and sister stayed with my parents though.

The unit would feel empty at times, and I get lonely. But I had studying, anime, and other things kept me going. Never had a relationship with the opposite sex for almost 3 years. I was 17 back then, at the age span 14-17 I have had 4 relationships that did not end well. I never had many friends too.

I finished my bath, checked the time again, 6:57am. Walked over to my clothes pile that I picked out of the closet earlier to get dressed and get my phone from where it was sitting. I heated 3 tuna sandwiches I had made the day before. I took the time to fix my hair into two braids and put on my favorite silver hairclip, before I ate one of them after they finished the 2-minute mark in the toaster.

7:05. I put the other two sandwiches in my bag in case I needed to keep myself fed for the whole three hours of boring management lectures before I headed back home for the convention. I checked everything one last time before locking the door behind me and start the ten-minute walk to school.

* * *

10:15. Class finished earlier by about 15 minutes, which was good. I could have time to prepare for the convention, that was what I would hope but we had homework so I decided to get it done first. I went to the library to get some time to finish my homework before going home so I can turn it in early. One thing I learned from experience was to do all my schoolwork first and turning them in as soon as possible. I was a very forgetful person so I didn't want to risk not passing any schoolwork because of forgetfulness.

10:42, the items in the homework were fairly easy that I had finished early. I turned my work over to our professor and headed home.

On the way, I was munching through my last sandwich when out of the corner of my eye; I spotted the most peculiar thing. There was a joystation, on top of a garbage pile, with no power cord, but it was on. Creepy. And why would something like that even exist? I deducted that it must be running on batteries. It was cool though. It was a waste that someone would throw an incredible model of Hunter x Hunter's Joystation, It looked so much like the real thing, too bad there wasn't a memory card attached to it. I picked it up to take it home as a part of my collection, the moment I picked it up there was a small packet that fell on the side of the grabage pile, it was a memory stick, what luck?

I smiled and celebrated in my heart, it was like I won the grand prize in a lottery, Hey it was a good find. But how should I know that it was both the most horrible and most wonderful thing that came in to my life.

11:16. I got home and tried to connect the joy station into my tv. It did connect, it was so much like the Greed Island game screen in the Hunter x Hunter series, but there wasn't anyone in the monitor. Four slots open. I connected the memory card and nothing happened. Sure, It was a dummy anyway. Probably designed to look cool. And even if it did work I wouldn't even know how to use nen to make it work. I turned the tv off and pulled the electric cord off when I leaned over the back of the set.

I sighed at my stupidity and childish thoughts. I hastily stood up and started making lunch and some cookies and sandwiches, yes, sandwiches again, I like sandwiches especially homemade ones. I ate and packed at least five of the sandwiches into a bento box neatly. I was prepared to be cheap. I laughed. I didn't want to pay a lot for food at a nearby convention. After cleaning up I started wearing my lolita garb and packed my food into my black randoseru bag.

I was wearing a nice white poofy sleeveless dress that was right above my knee, there were black notes drawn at the bottom of the dress. I also had a dark gray apron with white cherry blossom prints. Black heart stockings and black 2 inch slip on doll shoes. My hair was long so I removed the ties on my braids and let the hair take the braid's natural zigzag. I didn't bother take the pin off though; it was cute with the outfit.

1:00. The mall was just around the corner near the school but it was nearer than the school if I was from my house. I estimated I'd get there by 1:04-1:07 in time and with a few minutes to spare for the group competition at 1:15pm.

I was about to open the door to the outside when the joystation let out a chime sound. I forgot that the tv was still on. Can't be, I pulled the plug earlier. This was definitely the time to freak out. Instead of staying away I went closer, and my mind was saying 'it's creepy Alex, don be stupid, stop getting too close' but It was too late, I was mesmerized as if it was the only thing I could do. I slowly put my hands closer to the thing and a light sucked me in.

* * *

I ended up on the streets, It was so foreign but so familiar. I was out of my head, this wasn't my home anymore, definitely not. I panicked for a few minutes until I started composing myself. I looked around the street and saw a very familiar looking building. I was trying to see what it was, and if it could lead me home. Going much closer to the building, I looked at all the signs but I couldn't read any of them. There I noticed the writings were that of the HxH language.

"Oh dear sweet waffles..." I said staring at the signs. I was definitely dreaming. I tried to pinch myself and it hurt. "Shit."

I looked up at the tower, "I know this place... this is where Gon and Killua fought for money and discovered nen... Heaven's Arena at the republic of Padokia."

I went stoic for a minute when the tower door opened, there stood a tall man with very light skin, red hair that was slicked back, he had make up on... and you know the rest... Yeah... Hisoka was just 5 meters in front of me. I forced in a shriek and ran to the alleyway. I have watched all the episodes. Hisoka was not to be messed with, nope. Well he does not kill unworthy prey and I AM unworthy prey. Yes. I tried to calm myself with that.

Few minutes of calm breathing time, inhale… exhale… inhale…

I wanted to go back and face him, maybe I could ask if he knew where Killua and Gon were? Yes? I was never a big fan of any of the characters but I was really a fan of the series. Though if you would ask me which character I held agreed to as a wonderfully made characters, it was Killua, Kuroro or Hisoka. I tried to walk out of the alleyway when someone grabbed my arm.

Here I was, in the world of Hunter x Hunter. In an alleyway just beside the 4th tallest building in that dimension, the Heaven's Arena. And with knife latched onto my neck. The group grinned at me eyeing me up and down. I saw one of them lick his lip as if I was a delicacy. I cringed. This wasn't the time to be the damsel in distress.

"She looks like a doll," one of them said as he advanced.

The only words I could muster at that time was, "Please, let me go." I even tried to be brave. There must be at least six of them there, how can a five foot two girl fight them off, and besides they had knifes with them, if that wasn't scary enough. Well Hisoka in my point of view, no matter how other fangirls have swooned over him, was not an option I liked to take. Right now I wished that both they weren't really there and that this was a dream, or at least hoped that there was only one or two of them, much less to run away from when I try to make an exit.

The man with the knife on me tightened his grip. It hurt. Another thing about me was, I bruise easily. And this excess force wasn't exactly friendly. It didn't stop there though, the man slowly gave me a small cut on my neck, small enough to not have much pain but big enough to make me bleed. This time I was sure I wasn't dreaming, the cut left me a small crinkly pain on my neck. And if that wasn't sadistic enough he started to lick the blood that smudged on his knife.

"Why don't you come with us to our hideout, missy? We'll take really good care of you there."

I closed my eyes. I thought this was going to be the end of me; I tried to think about stupid incoherent things to try and forget that I was there. Yeah, as if that would help, right? The only character I saw was Hisoka... I wished I could have had interactions with Gon and Killua too, they seemed like fun and definitely A LOT safer. I wished I knew how to go home now, this wasn't exactly the adventure I had in mind. I felt like this damn damsel in distress. Why can't I do anything? I was just a normal person anyway. I don't even think I have nen much less super human strength like all the characters have.

Before I could sort my mind, I heard a sharp crunching sound, like Hisoka's cards penetrating something. I hoped it was something else though. I keep repeating to myself that I need to change the alarm clock recording so I wont keep on thinking about Hisoka every time I wake up. I felt the hand clenching my arm loosening its grip on me. I opened my eyes to see that every one of them was on the alley floor with cards impaled on their foreheads. Blood gushing out, I gasped in horror as they fell lifeless. My eyes were wide. I wasn't sure if I should be scared that lifeless bodies were around me, or the fact that I knew who did it.

I noticed a patch of shadow from the alleyway's opening. I tried to not look up but I did. I looked over to see who it was, no doubt it was Hisoka. I thought, 'why?'. And fair enough my body reacts so much to my anxiety that I may have said something so stupid that it may cost me my life if only I was stupid enough.

"W-why?" I asked him, yes, I was stupid enough to ask why when I should have said thank you. I felt like I may break down. Wrong question. It was the wrong question to ask, knowing that Hisoka is keen on these things. He'd think I knew him without him even seeing me anywhere and anytime in his entire life.

"Very peculiar question for someone who almost got taken away and done dirty things to, witnessed a mass murder and still had that question in mind. Why indeed?" Hisoka said in a very whimsical way. He seemed interested in me now that I have asked that 'peculiar' question.

It was hard to counter. I wanted to pretend that I didn't know him. I desperately did. But the question I threw had already given him some kind of grip on me as for him to think that I knew who he was, from what he can do to even know that he killed many, who wouldn't know after all this was Hisoka we're talking about. Wait. He had already killed a lot. Maybe he's satiated for today. That's a good thing to keep in mind. With that thought I felt a little comfort, "I-I'm sorry, it was a rude question." I said. "I-I am very thankful for you saving me. Thank you. But why k-kill them?" That question seemed better.

"Polite as you are, I'll tell you why."

I felt weak as if something is weighing me down, was it his nen? After watching so many episodes about it, now I can feel it? Or is this just I being scared shitless. I looked at him and nodded weakly to show that I was listening. I can tell that he was thinking about taking me with him and killing me after he has. Because knowing Hisoka, he's only interested in things worth his time, or things that pose a threat to him, or even things that he can wait for to ripen, like Gon.

I was waiting for him to say something but he fell silent, he just stood up and went closer to me. He pinned me to the wall. I was short, he was leaning towards me a little, his eyes met mine, then he grinned, he went down a little lower and I felt a warm, wet, thing slithering a little on my neck.

It took me a second to process everything then I remembered, my cut, he tasted my blood. 'Shit.' I thought to myself. 'Not good! NEVER good! I hope he does not like it, I hope he DOES NOT like the taste of it!'

After a few seconds of cleaning up my cut with his tongue he explained, "I thought I smelt blood, and its scent was so inviting, so I found you and them. It would be such a waste to get that sweet tasting blood dirtied by such wasteful worms like them. Wouldn't it?"

'WHY WONT GON OR KILLUA OR KURAPIKA COME TO MY RESCUE?' I paused for a second, of course they don't know I'm here and furthermore who I was. 'What does Hisoka want from me.' I started to make a TAT face in my head.

Coming back to reality I just nodded and replied, "I-I th-think I should go now sir." At that I tried to walk past him but everything went black. I must have dozed off. Probably. I doubt it.

* * *

"Ohayou! Arekusu-chan! Ohayou!~"

I woke up. I didn't bother open my eyes, tried to hit the button to my alarm clock. I stretched my hand to the side of the bed.

"I really need to stop this alarm clock recording…"

Trying to reach the alarm clock, instead I felt hair. I weakly opened my eyes and like those in moe anime the chibify and the slow horizontal turning of my weary head. My hand was on Hisoka's head.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

"HOLY-!" The shriek I had earlier when I first saw him escaped my lungs. I hid under the covers. "You are not here, you are not here, I will open these covers and you will not be here. I'll be at home, in my soft bed, my alarm clock that does not have red hair and does not have the intent to kill me."

I looked out of the covers and no one was there anymore. But to my disappointment, I was still here… still in Padokia. In a room that looked like one of Heaven's Arena's hotel rooms, I stood up from the bed, put on my shoes which were at the bottom of the bed, I looked around the room again. I hurried in putting on my shoes and took my apron, which was on the chair near a mirror. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty. Well this wasn't really me; it was lipstick, eye make up and a silver-

My hairclip changed, it wasn't just silver now. It had a small stone, much like the stones they had in the Greed Island arc. This may be my ticket home, but how do I use it? I shook my head. I need to get out of here first. Keep focused Alex.

I picked up my bag from the chair, looked at the time on my phone inside, 1:01pm, time stopped on my phone, but when I looked back at the mirror.

"GODDAMNIT!" I shouted again at the top of my lungs.

Hisoka was behind me. I took in as much air as I could and confronted him. I wasn't afraid anymore. I wanted to know why I was there and why Hisoka was trying to make a prisoner out of me.

I turned around and told him some of what I had in me. "Look, I really need to go home. I need to know how to use my clip to get home. I need to know nen to make use of this clip. I don't even know if I can. I need you to tell me why you're tailing me. What is it you want from me? I am not worth anything so I think you won't even have fun killing me."

Hisoka laughed. "Why do you insist on telling me that you don't know how to use nen when you already are? And that's the reason why I'm tailing you. Your nen is the most interesting color I have ever come across and I want to take it for myself."

"What are you talking about?" I remembered that nen is a life force that all people have but what's so special about my nen? I looked down at my hands and tried to remember and copy how Wing taught Gon and Killua how to use Gyo. If Hisoka wasn't lying then I should be able to see it even without training. I focused my nen on my eyes and looked at my hands. My aura, sounding how stupid and gay it was, was a flurry of different colors.

I stopped and looked at Hisoka.

"You see now?" Hisoka said playfully.

I nodded. "I have a small question… Have you entered the Hunter Exams?"

"Planning to." He replied as courtesy.

So this was before him and Gon's team even met. Good.

"I know you more than how much you think you know. I'll let you take my nen if you promise to wait until I become a ripe fruit."

Hisoka smiled, "That sounds wonderful, Ringo-chan."

Somehow, in an unusual way… I was safe for now.

6:00 pm. Here I am, I ended up in a room in Heaven's Arena with the worst person to be with, this red haired jester.

* * *

So how was it? Any suggestions? Comments? Violent reactions. Give me a review and I'll see what I can do, wee that rhymed.

Hope you wait for the next chapter :)

Written by : shaiosa

Edited by : xcix


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Reply Time!**

**SmileRen:** Here you go! An update! XD And I'm still kind of thinking about that but I don't know how to coordinate well with other people's characters. Since I made the fic in the protagonist's point of view. Though I will be making a separate fic for that sometime in the future. :)

**Airix ixief:** thanks so much for the review. I couldn't wait to post this either, hope you find it as interesting as the first chapter.

**Pokemonjkl:** I like you, haha. Here's your update :D

So I wrote another Chapter. I was so excited when I wrote the next events in this fic. I do hope you all find my story worth reading though. I do update a lot. My writing behavior is typing on my phone's notepad then moving it to word for polishing. Then to your computer so expect constant updates that span a few days apart. Well, I wont take up too much of your time babbling now. Here's Chapter 2 after the Disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER:** All I own is so far Sakashima, Alex, and this story. I don't own Hunter x Hunter, and the cards that are shown at the end. Read more to find out what the cards are. Oh, fudge I'm prolly gonna get shot for that.

I twiddled my thumbs as I looked out the window; the sun was slowly setting at the horizon. Sitting in the chair as I hear the shower, Hisoka went ahead and took a shower after he went out to fight in a high floor. He was about to ask me about my statement that 'I knew him more than he thinks I know' and my luck saved me, he had a scheduled fight that time. You may think I could have taken that time to run the heck out. Couldn't. It was better to stay with him since other characters in this world may not be as forgiving. Well I only thought about that reason after getting escorted back to the room. I tried to run after I knew he was fighting based on the broadcast in the room's television. It took a few minutes for me to open the door, succeeded but while I was at the hall, I heard him say, "Leaving so soon~?" I stopped in my tracks and faced him, like an obedient little girl I walked with him back into the room, so much for that.

**Chapter 2 : Bloodlust x Cards x Adventure?**

I had to find a way to get this clip powered by nen somehow so I can go home. No such luck yet. I tried gyo but it wont work on it. There must be something I can do to make this work. I felt a sting on my nose; this was the kind of sting you get before tears fall on your face. Sure enough there were. The crybaby that I am... I started to think about things far from this place. Like school. The con I was supposed to attend. My sandwiches.

My sandwiches… I took one from my bag and ate. This only made my tears flow more and my nose hurt in the process. Though I felt a little better than I was when this all started. I finished my sandwich. Some 'awesome' weekend eh. For some people this may be the best thing that may happen to them. But no, this isn't, this was real. I was lucky enough that Hisoka had already been satiating his bloodlust in the Arena.

I took off my shoes, and my bag. I rummaged through it. It had my phone, my remaining 4 sandwiches, a change of clothes, a small paper bag, and some make up and essential items like facial wipes for removing my make up. I took my change of clothes and began to change. The clothes I had with me was jean shorts and a black three fourth sleeved shirt, I also had black converse shoes and socks to go with it to change in incase my feet gave at the convention that I was supposed to attend.

I folded my outfit and put it inside my bag, the petticoat to my dress into the paper bag. I went ahead and walked over again to the mirror, wipes in hand, I removed my make up and any trace that I had been crying. That done I began to feel comfortable. I walked back to the chair and pulled my legs up, pressing them against my chest, my feet resting at the edge of the chair. I continued to look outside.

I heard the shower stop and a few minutes later the door opening. I didn't bother look at Hisoka, knowing him, he would be in just a towel and rubbing another one on his head to dry his hair with.

"Let me just ask," I said without looking. "Why do you even bother putting on make up everyday? Why not just stay normal?"

I heard him chuckle.

"Does it not suit me? I need to look my best everyday. Am I not inviting when I have my usual garb on?"

"Yeah, right… It's how you're supposed to look." Where was I getting all this confidence and bravery? Probably the same answer I shot at my question, I'm supposed to be this way.

"Now, before we had been cut off by my agenda. Whatever do you mean by knowing me more than I know you know?" there it was, the million-dollar question.

"I can't answer that, I just know. I know a lot. I now want to NOT know everything right now. I'm being honest, but if I told you. Something may go horribly wrong and it may change the course of everything. I don't want to risk that." It's best to be honest with Hisoka.

I suddenly felt the chair tugged down from behind me, I jerked and held on the rim of the seat as if I was riding an attraction in a fair. He spun the chair so I could look at him, he only had his pants on, his hair was not held back and he had no make up on. Fangirls would squeal if they had seen him. I would if I was in my bed and watching it from my laptop or my television but nope. He was just inches in front of me.

"Is it that important to not tell me?" he was smiling.

"Yes. Because if I tell you. It may kill you. So knowing that you're a good liar… I do hope you can tell me the truth and possibly what you're doing."

"How do I know I can trust you with my personal matters? You may just be a woman mesmerized by my form."

"To answer the question. You don't. You just need to trust me. If you kill me now, if you don't but you decide not to listen, or if you decide to trust me in what I can offer, it's all yours to decide. And for the later statement, no, I am in no way 'mesmerize by your form'. For all I know, I'm terrified, you could break me right now if you wanted."

"If you know me that well you know that I-"

I cut him off. "You do what you want, you like the thrill of killing opponents who stand a chance against you. And if you find potential in someone you wait for that person to get stronger."

His grin grew wider. "You, amuse me."

I held my hand out to him for him to shake. He did. The more I look at this killer in front of me, the more he looks worthy of trusting my life to. Who am I kidding, he had control of it right now.

"I don't want to die." I said.

"Let's see how far you can amuse me then."

"I find that phrase scary, oh wait you're supposed to be scary."

He laughed a maniacal laugh as he sat on the only bed in the room.

"I need to keep this up then if I want to live." I replied to his laughter.

I took the chair, moved it back to its original place, which was facing the window, and continued to look outside. This was going to be my home for a while. I thought. There was a sound, Hisoka's card again; I almost flinched at the sound. The card was stuck to the wall just below the direction I was looking at the window. I felt warm liquid flow down from my neck, then a sharp pain, not too strong.

I heard him giggle.

"You need to stop doing that." I said. "It hurts."

I stood up from my chair and looked at him. To think I'd be crying to the pain, I was used to pain. After all I bruise easily, I'm really clumsy at times too.

He just sat there smiling.

"Fine, what do you want now?" I said. He grabbed my arm and licked the wound he put on me. "Stop it. If you really want to taste my blood stop using my neck as target practice."

After him cleaning my wound up with his tongue yet again for the second time today. I was starting to think he was a vampire or something. I was in his bed, with him sitting at the edge. He was still looking at me. He then patted my head and stood up. Looking at him. His personality didn't really rub on me on the wrong side, Togashi probably had him be the neutral character in the series. First being the bad guy then the good guy then the bad guy again.

I smiled, for the first time since I came to this place. I smiled. I noticed Hisoka's expression change into a puzzled one.

"I'm not scared of you anymore." I told him in an assuring yet caring way. One thing that set me apart from my friends was my ability to trust other people. I sat up and reached out for Hisoka and slowly hugged him. "You're alright, I can trust you with my life."

God. So fucking cheesy. Where do I get this BS? Well I had to let that out my chest anyway. I unhanded him after a second or two, before it felt awkward.

"I am Alex. But I think I'll just go with what you called me. Call me Ringo."

He paused for a bit as if calculating over and over again what my deal was. He was probably analyzing my personality, based on how he figures out people. I should know that it was hard for him; it was hard for myself to understand my personality. How much more somebody else? Then he smiled again, "Ringo-chan." he repeated and patted my head like I was this good pet.

I nodded and stood up again, making my way to the chair. You were probably wondering why I keep going back to the chair. There's only one bed. One. Though it did have two pillows. I as hell did not want to share it with him. Specially when, 1) It's his room; 2) He's a guy; 3) Who in their right mind would share a bed with a killer like him. I was about to take my first step to the chair when he grabbed me again and laid me down on the bed.

"You take the bed, Hisoka. It's your room." I forced.

He shook his head.

I pouted and stayed put on the bed a bit further from where Hisoka stood, not bothering to pull up the covers onto me. He lay there too. I hurriedly scuffled into the covers, took my pillow and put it on the space between him and me and turned my back on him. I heard a small chuckle.

"I dont like it when you turn your back on me." He said in an unpleased tone. So that's why he kept on making me look at him today. He's got sadistic ways of getting someone's attention. Seriously.

I was not afraid, but the way he said it sent uncomfortable chills down my spine. I turned over to look at him. He was looking at me. He looked handsome. I thought. Well he was... a lot of fangirls think so too. We watched each other. To me it felt like a deadly staring contest, I didn't want to look away or sleep because I may not wake up anymore if I did. I was ok, until I finally fell asleep due to the stress he kept put on me.

I woke up the next morning, Hisoka was sitting on the chair, staring at me.

"Eeep!" I let out.

He laughed at me.

"You keep watching me every time you're here, it's creeping the hell out of me. And what's with the smug look? Don't you have other things to do? Like fight or whatever?" I asked him as I sat up from the bed.

He didn't say anything.

"If you don't, I will do something. I need to learn nen, and with you not letting me out this room. I have no choice but to train myself the hard way, right?" I said hopping out of bed and tidying it up before I checked my phone as to what time it was. 1:01pm. Friday. Time was stuck in my phone. I put my phone in my pocket.

I went into the bathroom a slight force in my step, not too loud but easy to notice, and washed my face then braided my hair as I did the day before. I wore the clip on my right side, keeping my long hair out of my face. And then I walked over to the door out to see if he'd let me out with my reasoning a while ago. I was almost going to open it when Hisoka stopped me from doing so; he grabbed my arm real tight, tighter than when the men from the alley had. I was angry now.

With this spring of luck, my clip reacted to my anger and started lighting up. Home, I thought.

I closed my eyes, I felt the light fade then I opened them. I was at my unit. The television on, I checked the time from my bedside table, 1:01pm. Friday. But it was Friday yesterday. Did time stop? I didn't have time to ponder on it. I know how to go there and I know how to go back. Hisoka can't stop that. But I shrugged it off.

"I'm not going back there, I'm not crazy. I'm a free woman!"

I glanced at the television. It had my picture; beside it instead of 'now playing' it had said 'paused'. I tried to take the memory card off the unit but it wont, of course it won't. I took the joystation from my television and put it at the bottom of my closet and pushed it over to the far corner of my closet.

I decided to stay home, besides I had left my bag there, good thing I forgot to put my phone in my bag after checking the time. Saturday, I played video games and watched anime with Sakashima. He noticed the two small cuts I had on my neck. They were faint now but still noticeable. I tried to find an excuse. I looked at him, behind him was my bookcase.

"Oh, I was cleaning up and some books fell from my bookshelves and I got cut by the edges of the plastic covers I put on them." I said. He sighed and patted my head, "You're still very clumsy." I remembered Hisoka's warm hand on my head. I blushed, why so? Am I that soft? Plus what's with people patting my head? It's like I'm a pet or something. I took Sakashima's hand and pushed it to him ever so lightly and joked. "No patting, I am no cat." We continued watching.

Sakashima wanted to watch HxH again. I sighed and smiled at him. What wrong can it do right?

He opened his laptop and we started at the first episode. After we finished the episode where they had finished the first hunter test it was already late. Sakashima excused himself, got his laptop and said his goodbyes. He had classes early in the morning. I did too but his was earlier than mine.

The week went by smoothly that I almost forgot about the joystation set, well I did but then the night of Friday came. I heard the joystation chime. I opened my closet. Got the unit out. Pondered for a bit.

"Okay, if I go there and participate in the story I may ruin it. If I don't go, you'll probably chime every now and then. I also don't want to die, but I want to experience the adventure."

I was in a dilemma. I stared at the unit for about 15 minutes when I finally stood up, walked over to the door, got my keys from the key rack. Went out. Minutes later I went back home. I had a small leaf on my hand. I got a glass of water and put the leaf on top of the water. I also put a rag beneath the glass. Then I started concentrating, I kept trying to direct my nen to the glass.

The leaf started moving, trait of a Manipulator, I thought I was only that but then the water started pouring out, I was an Enhancer too? Then the water changed color an almost transparent red, Emitter. As if my subconscious told me that there was more to this, I tried tasting the water, it tasted sweet, Transmuter. Then I tried more and impurities appeared in the water, Conjurer. I thought it was done but before I could stop. The leaf suddenly stopped moving; it also stopped pouring out, and one by one as if in rewind it went back to original. I was a Specialist too. I didn't care about all the aura types I had for that moment. I just thought what I did was cool. I had a wide smile. "Awesome." God, I now sound so stupid. I'm such a geek.

I thought for a second and I realized.

"That's gay and too predictable. I'm all of the above." I sighed. "I felt like those generic fanfic OCs. First, I got a mysterious object, then I get transported into the world of the anime series, then I interacted with the most cliché way, then suddenly I turn into the most powerful character in the story. How cool and mainstream is that?"

I decided that I'm going back. This has got to be my destiny, Pokemo- wait, wrong anime, sorry. I'm ready for the adventure now. I took some normal and light clothes about three sets. I didn't bother pack them, my bag that I had left can carry them no problem. Before I went back I turned my computer on, and stuffed all the episodes in my phone, even the manga, I only bothered with the 1999 version since it was a lot accurate, and I also copied all the information I could find about hunter x hunter. Grabbed my charger while the syncing on my phone was on, it was a little slow but I finished no sweat. Within the syncing time I thought of something I can incorporate my nen with. No time for original concepts so I searched for an anime I found useful. Hisoka had his cards, I had nothing, but then I remembered something. Cards. I opened my drawer and took out a red box with somewhat gold embellishments and a lion at the cover. Then I was ready.

I went back into the other world.

Light surrounded me again. I appeared in the room. Hisoka was sitting on the floor. He was building a house of cards. And I had toppled it over when I arrived.

"Sorry about your cards..." I apologized remembering the time when he bumped into someone and killed that person just because he didn't apologize.

I wanted to ask, "How long was I out?" then I packed my clothes into my bag.

"About seven minutes," he replied.

"So a day is equal to a minute here when I'm gone... but when I go back it's the same time I went... plus it said paused... weird." I said softly.

"Why did the prey come back to the predator?" he asked me in return.

"I want to experience this adventure. It's worth a shot. Plus, I told you I'll become a ripe apple." I paused, "When is the Hunter Exams?"

He smiled at my first sentence, answered my question, "It's December 29 today, so, in a week. If you're joining then you have to register now." then went back to building his cards again.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. "How do I register again." I asked.

He laughed at my apparent stupidity. He stood up dialed something in his phone and gave it to me.

I never knew that I register that way. I listened on the receiver, and someone picked up.

"Hello, are you registering for the 287th Hunter Exam?" a lady said on the other line.

"Ah, yes." I replied.

"Please, tell us your name and we'll have you written on the participants list."

"Oh, It's A- wait, it's Ringo. Just Ringo."

"I see, Miss Ringo. Thank you for your information. We'll add you to the participants list. Thank you for registering."

The woman dropped the call and I handed the phone back to Hisoka.

"If I remember correctly you tried to kill a proctor before... you weren't able to kill him though."

"That's right." he replied.

"I need to get ready for the exams."

Hisoka seemed uninterested, because he didn't say anything.

I didn't want to let him in on that I was all aura types, but I guess looking at my aura's color made it slightly noticeable. If I want to succeed I had to be ready. I already had the knowledge; all I have to do now is concentrate on my weapons.

A few days to train, it would be best to go back to my world to train since a day is a minute there, but I don't even know where to train in such a normal place as that. Plus there's too many people there. I didn't want to be found out. So I have to rough it then. In the Hunter World it's December 29, I have to master nen by early January. I better transform my nen into my weapon or I wont be able to survive the first test.

I opened the box I took with me. Hisoka looked at me as I did. I transfered my nen onto the item I took out, I turned to look at Hisoka. He could see it but he did not know what it was and the writings on it, they don't exactly have alphabets here. It was my replica of the Clow Cards Set. I knew how they worked, so I didn't have to think a lot about how to use them. The card I had was The Sword. Using Shu, I concentrated on making it the likeness of the card's power. Fair enough, the sword did materialize, my first conjuration. It went back into a card after a few seconds though.

"I guess that means I have to learn more about controlling this power."

Hisoka took his cards and went over to me. Patted my head and said, "Good choice~" he praised. I let out a pleased smile.

"So I call you Hi-kun now? I could get killed by doing that." I said sarcastically.

I could only hear him chuckle. I felt his nen grow strong; I felt like it was weighing me down, I was scared. I slowly and weakly looked at him. He looked high, like when he was in the forest during the exams, he had this maniacal intent to kill... I am going to have to experience it again in the near future then. He was excited, I could tell, excited for the time he'll kill me.

"Right..." I frowned.

I countered his intent, I used the sword card again and before it could vanish I opened my previous wound. It hurt a little. Then pulled his head towards my neck. He drank. And became satiated.

"You remind me of a gay vampire that sparkles"

"I detest that statement, Ringo-chan," he said after snapping out of his ill intentions. "Your blood tasted especially sweet today."

to be continued…

So how did you like it? I hope I don't get shot from using Card Captor Sakura as a basis. I'm scared right now. So review on, and thanks for staying with me~

Written by : shaiosa

Edited by : xcix


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Reply Time!  
**  
The first time I encountered it I never knew what a Mary Sue was, until I read about it in Wikipedia yesterday. Don't worry, she isn't a MS I assure you. You'll get to know her soon. :) Also about calling her Ringo or Alex, you decide. In the hunter world she's known as Ringo but back at the real world she's called Alex.

**SmileRen:** still sorry though I couldn't incorporate the character u~

**Airix Ixief:** 'Daily supplements' I like it, and thanks for that I added that phrase in this chapter for you if you don't mind it.

**jigokuShoujosRevenge:** She does rub off as mainstream. That's good, then there's more to be interested in. *evil laugh*

**Pokemonjkl:** You are so encouraging u~

**Wiwi:** She does come off as a real strong character, but there are things that are more than what meets the eye.

**Misaki: **Time will tell, but I do hope so. :)

**Via26: **Probably die because of her sarcasm. She has lots of weaknesses, I tell you. Bruises easily, clumsy. But like what I told Wiwi, there are things that are more than what meets the eye.

**Sousie: **You know what, I couldn't believe it either, though I couldn't end it any other way. I really think Hisoka's pissed at how she talks though, I try to base him from the series, and he's the type that talks like a woman. Don't worry, him saying that may mean other things. Hisoka's personality is hard to understand. No one knows what he has got in that head of his.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hunter x Hunter or Cardcaptor Sakura

The day of the exam. Hisoka and I arrived at Dolle Harbor early. I was nervous. Hisoka didn't, in fact he looked happy. As always, I just wondered how Hisoka could have managed to go through all the minor tests to get the Kiriko to lead him to the main testing center. We were walking up to the large tree that the plane captain from Padokia had guided us. So far no other exam takers yet, that's probably for the best.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

It was Hisoka's phone. His pace slowed, I watched him slow down as I kept my pace. He just put his finger on to his lips in a 'be silent gesture' then he used the same hand to show the 'shoo gesture'. The one on the other line was definitely Illumi. I nodded and went before him.

I walked alone in the forest, I kept looking back to see if Hisoka was catching up. He didn't, and it felt rather lonely. This is the situation where someone you've been stuck with for a long time suddenly leaves or is nowhere in sight. I rummaged through my pocked and grabbed my earphones and listened to music. This is going to be a long trip. I wanted to head back to make sure Hisoka would arrive. I stared at the space where Hisoka would appear if he had decided to, again he didn't.

I was alone.

**Chapter 3: Weakness x The Race x Ruined Story?**

You think I'd really be prepared for this, but no. Nen training was a hard and long struggle with a proper teacher, how much more without it? I'm probably going to get killed if I make a mistake. I let out a nervous laugh.

I couldn't use any of the techniques as long as needed, I could roughly use the Clow Cards for two minutes or so then I'd be really tired. This power has a major flaw. I noticed that when I started training, since the nen I had was separated into all these auras it's become weak and that my body, the way it's brought up as normal humans do, can't handle the added power. I can't rely on knowledge and nen alone; I had to know how to fight, to be strong. Logic, you astound me however do you come up with such heinous weaknesses. This nen is useless if I can't even hold it long enough to pass the first exam.

I reached the first stop to the tree, the abandoned village where the old woman was. I stopped listening to my phone and stepped forward as I waited for the lady to come out.

She did.

This is it.

"Doki doki doki doki doki doki." Chorused.

I laughed a little.

"This is the heart pounding two question quiz. Do you wish to take part? One for yes and two for no."

"One."

"Your mother and your lover have been kidnapped. You can only save one. Who do you choose? One: your mother, two: your lover."

A moment later the lady started to count down from five.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

She was puzzled.

"Why do you choose to not give an answer?"

"No matter how I see it there is no right answer to that… they're both special to me..." I said. It may seem like I was only bluffing but as Gon had said, what if you do face a situation like that. What then?

The old lady smiled.

She opened the real path to the cottage, "You're the first gentle examinee I have met so far and you definitely do not look like the type of person who'd take part in this exam. I would wonder why someone so frail wishes to take in the harshness of this journey. Why try?"

That was a hard question. I never thought about that. She was right, I wasn't anything special. I cant control my techniques well, and it drains me when I do so much as use a card.

"I don't know..." I said, but before I could walk into the path, I managed to say. "I think, I want to be special... I want to be someone that people would notice. I want to prove that I'm strong. And I made a promise to someone that I'll be stronger, that I'll be worthy in his eyes."

Walking into the dark tunnel I used a card, The Glow. Using The Light would be really tiring. Calculating since it's a thirty-minute walk, using glow can last at least four minutes every time. Plus this may be a great time to practice on my Shu and Conjuration.

"I am afraid for you with what lies ahead." The examiner said as she closed the doors. I was gone before she said it.

The small patches of light were soothing. I haven't spoken since I stepped into the tunnel, I was scared by myself. Just walking. Thinking back before all this happened. I was just a normal human. I'm not perfect. I wanted to show that I can accomplish something big.

I wasn't that good in school, every semester I'd have grades that were just enough to pass.

I wasn't good alone at home too, I'd find myself every weekend Eating instant noodles or canned food every now and then, though I was tidy. I mostly just watch anime or play video games in my spare time. Not anything special.

I only had one friend that I actually consider as a close friend. Sakashima. Failed at being social too. Never had many friends in my life. I didn't wonder why. I can't maintain friends. I've tried to but I never seem to have a lot and if I did, they have drifted away like pretty much everyone else in my life.

And apparently now... I cant even make use of this potential I had. I'm pitiful.

I thought I was useless. Before I could sadden myself even more, I arrived at the end of the tunnel. There was the small boat that had a hole in it, just like when Gon and the others arrived there. Almost forgot about that.

I didn't feel as weak as I should be, but I had to go on. Will was powering me up right now. At first I decided I'd use Fly about now, but what if I started weakening more? It was best to take the boat.

I then used the Power to get the boat set up by myself. The strength wore off after a minute or so. I noticed that aggressive cards don't have much lasting effect compared to non-aggressive ones. Power, fight, fiery, sword, shot, etc. These cards were tiring, but glow, float, mist and other passive cards seem to drain less of my strength.

I planned.

What are my liabilities?

There was a thick fog around the lake; I couldn't see anything. The boat is leaking. There would be monsters around.

Okay, I can use Mist to clear up the fog and combine it with Glow around me every now and then so I can see the way and not risk attracting monsters. Conserve my energy if some monster suddenly comes out of nowhere and attacks. I thought.

I sat on the boat, covered the hole with my foot and started rowing at a straight path. Plan went ahead, I used Mist and Glow together every 5 to 10 minutes to check where I was headed. Then use Float to keep the water leaking into the boat out whenever necessary.

This went on for a while, so far so good. I could feel myself getting weaker. I didn't stop. I rowed.

I reached the basin of the lake where I could see the path to the house I was supposed to go to. I was tired as hell. I didn't want to stop though. I took a steady pace walking, little by little trying to regain my strength.

"How's Hisoka doing...?" I let out.

He'll be all right. I assured myself. He must have met up with Illumi and they went their own way through the forest instead.

I reached the cabin, by this time it wasn't as dark. I opened the door. The Kiriko taking his daughter hostage and his son acting as if he was the husband greeted me.

Who to save first? I'd use Twin or Mirror but I wont be able to pull it off for as long as I can.

I went over to the son who acted the part of the husband; I used Watery and transmuted it into healing oil. I focused all my nen onto the oil as I used In to keep it around the son's injuries. Healing it at a good pace.

"If I got those wounds, I wouldn't want to move just yet, so please don't move." I told the son. I felt great fatigue after using so much of my nen. Will. Powered by will alone. I cried a little and stood up.

"Why do you keep going even when you're exhausted?" The Kiriko's son asked.

Unexpectedly he gave himself away, "A husband would not ask a stranger why he or she keeps going at a situation like this, and he'd rather ask if his wife is safe. I know you're lying." with that I walked out the door, and used Earthy to see where they went. I wanted to use Dash but before I could, I broke down spilling my cards on the ground.

The son walked over, his wounds healed and he turned into his true form.

I weakly stood up and with what I had used the Fight card from the deck on the ground. I felt a slight surge of energy come back to me as I broke the In and the Watery card I used from the son.

"I need to go to the exam center..." I panted every word, "Please take me there. If you want I can fight you for it."

This was what I was talking about, knowing everything but having little strength to complete them.

"No need. You did fine." the son said. "Father, I have been found out, you can come out now."

I lowered my guard, and broke the Fight card's effects, and used Ren to envelop myself in my remaining power, it felt soothing, like a rest after long strain.

"She has a special power I haven't seen before. And she can use nen even if she seems to not have mastered it, it may have taken much of her strength to heal my wounds." the son told his father.

I fell on the ground and slowly picked up my cards.

"Curious. Those cards. Are they your weapons?" the Father Kiriko asked.

"Yes father, I had seen her use two of them. Makes you wonder what each card is for. And she even found me out by just a simple question I have asked. She'd make a great hunter if she can hone her skills more."

The two smiled, then the wife and daughter showed up from hiding.

"Another strange examinee?" the wife asked.

"Yes, though physically weak, her will is strong." the husband replied.

The wife stepped forward, "It's not every hunter exam do you see talented young examinees, I'll take you to Zaban City young Miss." she insisted.

My eyes filled with tears, "Thank you so much." I said in gratitude. I thought I could cheat on this one by knowing the real story behind it but, no, this wasn't even the start of the exam and I was drained.

The Kiriko's wife took me away to Zaban City.

The wife gave me my number, "Good luck and be careful." with that she left me in the elevator to the first exam phase.

I was examinee number 39. No inconsistencies there... If Gon is still 405 then the story is probably making room for me.

The elevator stopped and I stepped out. Everyone was looking at me. I quietly found a spot and sat, preferably away from the other examinee's eyes. Hisoka was number 44 so he should be coming out the after me in a short while.

I fell asleep.

I woke up by a sharp pain on my neck. I hurriedly opened my eyes and Hisoka was leaning over to me as he reached my neck. I was too tired to push him away.

"Stop drinking my blood as if it were daily supplements." I said weakly.

He just chuckled and continued with his business with my neck. "You did good in surviving by yourself. I wonder how long you can keep living?"

I stared at him as he started walking away. I braced my legs as close to my chest as possible.

"I won't die that easily."

I looked around, how long was I out? I saw Hisoka walking over to the other side and bumped into someone. He assaulted him for not apologizing. So this was that time…

I stood up and looked around some more, Gon and the others should be here somewhere. I stood up and looked around, there were so many people that it was really hard for me to see anyone from Gon's team. I did pass Killua while I was there but I didn't interact with him. He saw me though.

I just wanted to be able to keep track of everyone there. So I'd know where to hide from them.

There they were, at the far side of the tunnel near the elevators. Gon was 405, Kurapika was 404, and Leorio was 403. Good. They were talking to Tonpa, that cheater… I still felt some hate in him for making it hard for newbies. I didn't want to interfere though.

I walked away. And for some damned timing, Tonpa shouted. "Hey, you."

I did not look back.

"You, girl with the long braids."

This time I looked at him and pointed at myself. "Me?"

I wasn't the only girl with braids there, am I?

Tonpa walked over to me and dragged me closer to Gon's group. "I haven't seen you before, you're a rookie, right?"

"Uh, yeah… but I really should go." I said trying to not interfere with the story.

"No, stay, I noticed you were just sleeping at a corner and you seemed exhausted."

"Okay, how long was I asleep?"

"About three hours or so."

"Well that nap helped me. Thanks for the time check." I did feel better.

"Why not stay here, since you're all new, you have something in common."

I sighed. No backing out from this one anymore… I'm caught up, what's so special about me that Tonpa would notice? I was new, that was it or maybe it wasn't me.

Tonpa knew how long I was asleep, in the anime he was on top of something high enough to see everyone; he was watching everyone. Which means he saw Hisoka and me together. What is his plan? This story is different now, what may happen, may not happen anymore. Strength down, knowledge down, will and anticipation skills are all I have now.

"Hello, I'm Gon." Gon said and reached out for my hand to shake. I snapped out of my trance and managed to smile at him and shake his hand. "I'm Ringo, number 39. Nice to meet you Gon and?" I looked at the others.

"I'm number 16, Tonpa."

Kurapika was there too. "Kurapika." he seemed to have uneasy thoughts welcoming another person in the group.

Leorio was his old self and introduced himself to me. "Leorio. What a pretty name, Miss Ringo." Kurapika hit him before he could ask any more questions about myself. I let out a laugh. This was them alright. I crouched down to pinch Gon's cheek. Who wouldn't? He's a cute kid.

No changing this situation, I just have to go with this predicament now. This is going to be hard since some situations in the story I know may have already been altered.

Moments later, the examiner Satotz has shown himself to everyone. He was ringing the bell.

"Reception time is over. Now we'll begin the hunter exam."

"There he is, finaly the main exam starts." Gon said ecstatically.

"I'm getting nervous." Leorio pointed out.

I smiled at his vigor and feared for mine. I must have been as nervous as Leorio. I'll have to run fast and I'd have to endure hours doing that. It seems like I don't have a plan right now, even when I had seven days. I used those days to strengthen my nen. I had forgotten to plan it all out.

I took out my cards. Tonpa eyed me; I could see him looking at my cards from the corner of my eye.

"Please look this way. Just to clarify things, the hunter exam is very harsh, if you're unlucky or if you lack the ability, you get injured or die." Satotz stated.

I could hear someone calling out for help.

"Those who understand, please follow me."

Everyone else started following him. I too followed. Tonpa was wary of what my cards were. He had his guard on.

"I understand there are 404 people in the first exam."

Four hundred and four, the story was adding me as a character in it as well… this is getting serious.

"It's pretty obvious that no one's leaving. I hoped some would leave."

The pace started picking up.

"This is."

So far, the only difference to the story is me getting a spot in Gon's group for the first exam.

"You noticed?" Tonpa went.

"The pace is picking up." Kurapika stated.

"So this year is like this, huh? The real exam is about to begin." Tonpa informed them.

"It's late for me to introduce myself, Satotz, the person in charge for the first exam. I will now lead everyone to the Second Exam Center. Some of you have already realized, that you have to follow me to the Second Exam Center. This is the First Exam."

I didn't bother use my cards.

30 minutes later.

I started using my fly on my feet. I fell a little out of balance but I got used to it almost immediately. With this speed, I think I can maintain the fly for more than a few minutes.

"How long have we been running?" Gon asked.

"About 30 minutes," Tonpa replied.

How long was it again? I forgot how long we had to run, all I remember is the tunnels would end after the stairs, and the stairs was near the point where Leorio would start trying to give in to the fatigue.

I shook my head. That would be a really long run.

Killua seemed bored, the way he rode his skateboard throughout the 30 minutes. He's going to get scolded at by Leorio later on by that.

"This is a weird test," Gon added.

"No, it's good for testing stamina."

I listened in on them, I glanced around to see where Hisoka and the other characters we'd have to face were.

"Yeah, you realized that too?" Tonpa went back into the conversation.

"Realized what?" Gon was clueless.

"How much more to run, or how much long we have to run in total. We have to keep running without knowing. This is the big psychological downside. Along with stamina, your mental strength is also tested." Tonpa saying that made Leorio and Gon realize what the test was meant.

"I'm looking forward to it." Leorio gave the determined look on his face. "I'll follow you anywhere.

"Hey, Tonpa-san." Gon caught Tonpa's attention.

"Hm?"

"If you've participated thirty-five times, you must know a lot of people here."

"I sure do."

"Tell me!"

"Everyone must be great."

"Okay, I'll introduce some of them. First, number 103, Snake Charmer Burbon, he's vengeful."

Everyone looked at Burbon, the old man who looked like he lives in a dessert. Then Tonpa gestured to another man, who looked like a martial artist.

"Next, number 76. Fighter, Cherry, in hand to hand combat, no one compares to him."

Then to a rather stout man with his hair tied to the back, I remembered him, he was the guy who made a huge scene at the Second Exam Phase.

"Number 255, wrestler Todo, his power is great, and he's smart. 197 through 199, the Amori Brothers, their exquisite combination play, they've done well on the exams. And… oh, there he is, number 384, Hunter Gereta."

There was this dark man, with a funny looking get up and sunglasses.

"He kills all sorts of animals with his blow-gun and club. He's Good. That's about it for the regulars."

Here it is, the ones to be feared more than the others.

"Everyone's amazing." Gon let out.

"It's no problem, it's about if you pass or not." Leorio said confidently. Wish I could say the same. Killua then passed me.

"Wow! That's cool!" Gon shouted.

"Hey you, kid! That's not fair! You're cheating." there it is, Leorio scolding Killua.

This was my cue to move out of their meeting. I stopped fly and ran faster to the side, fly didn't drain a lot on me. Although I thought it would tire me, it actually did less fatigue than I imagined. Regaining a little more energy, I passed them, catching up to Hisoka who strode in front.

"You seem like you're not tired." I asked him.

"You seem like you do." He said.

Everyone was starting to run to the left. There was the fork; the First Exam is going to finish soon now.

I kept quiet and alternated between Fly and running by myself. Hisoka patted my head yet again.

"Getting there, Ringo-chan."

I smiled. Even if I was getting closer to getting killed by him, someone complimenting me for something I'm trying hard to accomplish made me happy. I felt like I was worth at least something.

"I'll fight for my life, and you wont get me that easily anymore!" I joked.

I kept running, gesturing for Hisoka to move over to the left side of the tunnel, this went on for quite long a while until there was the large sound of one of Killua's bomb. Everyone stopped and they all looked at the cheering group. I smiled. Good.

We started running again until we have reached the stairs. This is it. I used dash. I could at least run side by side with Hisoka now. There it was, the end of the tunnel.

To be continued…

Thank you… I finished this in a hurry, we had to go somewhere with my parents. Hope you enjoyed it.

Written by : shaiosa

Edited by : xcix


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Reply Time!**

"Surprise! I'm back!" ~Jax, League of Legends.

Got home from the overnight outing. Hope I don't disappoint.

**SmileRen:** Thanks for the support OuO highly appreciate all the love I get from you all. :)

**Airix ixief: **Really? Nice, I'll do my best to give you all the best plots, twist and turns I got in me.

**OrigamiNinjaGirl: **You are greater, without you all giving me critique and encouraging words I may not have gone on.

**Pokemonjkl: **I'll do my best this chapter too :)

**Misaki Suzumo: **Wonder no more, I made it special OuO~

Before I start, be advised that I am listening to 6 songs from my growing writer's playlist. These songs kept me going, and probably would indicate some points that may happen in the story.

1) Bonnie Bailey – Ever After

2) Bruno Mars – Locked Out Of Heaven

3) Mike Tompkins – Forever (Chris Brown)

4) Maroon 5 – One More Night

5) Mike Tompkins – Trouble (Taylor Swift) and As Long as You Love me (Justin Bieber – may sound gay right now but no offense, Mike did a great job on this –)

6) The Jaqueries – I Try (Macy Gray)

Yes. Those songs will determine some upcoming events. Ohohohoho.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HxH, CCS, or LoL. I only own Ringo/Alex, Sakashima, and this story.

Hisoka assaulted the examiner, the story hasn't changed a lot since the Tonpa incident, but I was still on my guard. Tonpa would keep his eye on me every now and then if I had made any contact with Hisoka after the door had closed. I stayed away from Hisoka. I was trying to stop Tonpa from catching us together. That was the plan until…

"Please stay close to me at all times and I will guide you to the Second Exam Phase. If you stray away or deceived by the Swindler's Swamp, you will most definitely die." Satotz clearly and strongly stated.

It's all right, right? As long as we kept pace with Satotz we'll be fine. Nope. Hisoka walked towards me as the group had started following Satotz.

"Stay in line of sight with me~" Hisoka said with an almost serious sounding voice if it weren't for the way he slurred it.

**Chapter 4: Gittarackur x Gigantic Clue x Feelings Before**

"Why?"

"I need you to stay near me at all times this time." this was more serious.

"A-alright." I staggered in my voice. What was he up to?

I looked around, Tonpa was there, he looked at us from the distance, and I think he noticed me because he looked back to the crowd he was following. Hisoka went a little slower than when we were before. He seemed to know how to follow Satotz even if he lost him.

I watched his back. Trying not to scurry away. Not long before, a thick fog appeared in the swamp. I could barely see Hisoka, I tried to run faster, no use. I stopped to look around, other examinees running past me. There was no one left there. I heard loud screams; the examinees are starting to get eaten by the swamp. Then everything went quiet. Where was Hisoka? I was going to start to cry when I opened my bag for the Mist Card to float up and use it to clear up the fog, the fog had subsided lightly due to my exhaustion it wasn't as much help, I noticed something green run along the fog. I thought it must be Gon. I ran towards it.

He'll probably lead me to Hisoka in time for him to save Leorio. I froze as I saw the tall figure in front of me. He was wearing a green shirt; he had pins on his face and torso. It was examinee number 301. Gittarackur. Illumi.

He slowly looked at me, his movement let out cracking sounds. It scared me. Hisoka was nowhere; he's probably killing around somewhere. I wished he were here now. I desperately did even if it was probably the last thing I would think of wishing for.

I stood there for three full seconds before I floated the dash to run.

I haven't shown you how I used the cards yet haven't I? I just need to say the card's name. "Dash." And I ran, as far away as I could. About a few seconds later, Dash's effect wore off and I was tired. I tripped over something, about a kilometer or so from when dash's power had stopped, fog was everywhere now, I looked around again, and I was lost, again. At least I lost Illumi. I must have been running away for about ten minutes now.

I heard Hisoka's laugh from my far right, I headed towards it, and I heaved a sigh. There he was Hisoka. Kurapika, Pokkle, and Leorio, must have run away by this time. I hid in the bushes, watching from a safe distance, by this time Leorio should be appearing out from the bushes to face Hisoka. Which he did, Leorio getting beat up by Hisoka and almost going to get killed.

BAM! Headshot.

Gon's fishing rod's floater hit Hisoka straight in his left temple. Hisoka walked over to Gon, interested in his fishing rod. Just the same as he had interest in my cards when he saw how I used them as weapons.

Leorio being the proud one tried to occupy more of Hisoka's time but instead he got hit straight in the face. He flew to the ground out cold. I am not supposed to move more right now. Someone might see me.

Hisoka was judging Gon now. I giggled a little. He's going to pass. A few moments later Hisoka's phone rang again. Then he ran straight to the right, I followed Hisoka.

He arrived at the group of trees near the building where Menchi and Buhara waited. He knew I was there but he didn't even talk or look at me along the way. Illumi's text, it was probably serious.

I stepped closer to Hisoka.

"Um… Hiso-" I couldn't react fast enough. He took me by the neck and held me up.

"I told you to stay close to me!" He shouted, gripping my neck tighter. I couldn't breathe. Then suddenly, I thought I saw him wince once as he gave me such pain. Before he could crush my neck, he threw me against a tree.

I gasped for air. He sat Leorio at a tree closer to the Second Exam Camp. An all too familiar sound filled my left ear. Hisoka's card again scathed my neck. He took me by my hair and lifted me up. He began his usual dose of my blood. Then he calmed a little.

"Number 301. Did you talk to him?" He asked, a little irritated in his tone.

I froze, just as I did when I saw Illumi.

"Answer me!" He shouted at me again, almost loosing his woman-like speech.

"I did see him, but I did not talk." I said honestly.

"He saw your ability. He gave your examinee number to me. You're in his list now." He looked a lot irritated than usual.

I saw Leorio waking up earlier than he should be.

"No, not now." I said.

Hisoka made way for me as he noticed my urgency. I ran over to Leorio and used erase on him. He blacked out again. Before anyone can see me I ran back to Hisoka.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

He leaned over to me, "Don't worry~" his usual woman-like speech came back. "Your power is only mine."

Of course, my nen… I promised didn't I?

I noticed Hisoka's bruise from with Gon's, I took out Watery and turned the water into healing oil and applied it on Hisoka's bruise, using In as before with the Kiriko's son. Seconds later, the bruise healed.

The first test of the Second Exam Phase was the roast pigs for Buhara. This was easy, I thought. And it was. I found it easy to capture, carry, and roast it. The exam had finished but I felt that there was something wrong. Knowing that the next test should not be passed by anyone, I did not take part for the cooking and blankly watched the other examinees. I pondered on what was wrong.

There was definitely something wrong…

It hit me… All this time…

I avoided getting in five feet of Illumi. Hisoka had been preparing his dish that is exactly the same as what Killua would offer. I looked for the spot where he'd be fishing again.

I sat down beside the spot and waited for Hisoka. I touched my wound I dressed up from Hisoka cutting it with his card, it was bleeding a little more than usual, he must have hit a small vein because of his anger with me.

Hisoka appeared from behind me and sat to fish.

Total silence filled the atmosphere for a moment or so.

"Are you transferring your nen to me by slyly hiding what you were doing by the cuts you gave me?" I confronted him. In fact, him reaching for my neck made it hard for me to see his hands, all I could see was some of his back. I had lowered my guard every time he transferred some of his nen to use as my own. I did not notice anything. It was probably because of how mixed together my life force was that I thought a foreign nen would be normal to my grasp.

He just patted my head, went silent and continued with his business.

"You are, aren't you?" I pressed.

He didn't speak still.

"All this time, I was powered by your nen!"

"The tree would have wilted before it bore ripe fruit, Ringo-chan." He finally spoke.

"And here I was thinking I passed the pre-examinations, the first exam and the first task for this exam with my own power. How long were you going to keep this from me?"

"Until you're strong enough to face me. So I can have the pleasure of killing you. Right now you're just a small insignificant wench with power you can't even control right." As expected from Hisoka, saying that nonchalantly as if he was stating a fair's wondrous event.

Grief and sadness was what I felt right now. Soon it turned into hatred. Hisoka was just smiling there. It made me feel angrier. I could hear rustles from around me but it did not matter. I felt like I was going to explode from rage. I could envision myself as a large dragon about to fire at him.

"I am not insignificant." I stated word for word with stress.

Hisoka, after a few seconds of watching me about to throw a fit, pointed on his side. He looked happy. I looked to where he was pointing. There, from the river, was a dragon, embodied by water. My anger broke. I looked at my hands. Gyo. My aura was now blood red.

Hisoka stood up and patted my head as he always did, "Good." He whispered in my ear. Then I blacked out.

"I did that?"

"You overlook your strengths and weaknesses too much, Ringo-chan."

"What exactly do you mean?" I frowned.

"Gigantic Clue!" he moved around like a magician would do before introducing the next attraction.

I held in a small giggle.

"You use all of your power at once, like it's a fountain. Why not try using them one by one until you master them all?" Hisoka was right. I have been training them a little at a time, allotting them time for each. And I wasn't exactly using each aura efficiently.

He took one card from my bag, the Wood. "For example, this Wood Card you use. How would you use it."

I concentrated my nen on the card and said its name. "Wood." The card glowed and turned into the woman in the picture as with the clamp series'.

"Now, what aura type would you usually use to do that?"

I calculated, conjuration. "Conjuration."

"And if you wanted it to turn into something?"

"Transmutation."

"Good girl."

I overlooked. "I've been using all my auras wastefully when all I needed was two auras…" I had Wood go back to being a normal card.

Hisoka took out his card, and gave me back wood.

"Now. You took this exam to show me how powerful you can be, instead you waste the nen you already have. If I had not given you some of mine ever since your first day with me, you would have died. Where and when can I see your gratitude and let me taste you more?"

I undressed my still bleeding wound, but instead of trying to lick it as he usually did, he used his bungee gum and texture surprise to cover up my wound as if it wasn't there anymore, it hurt still, I could still feel the cut but I couldn't touch it anymore.

"Sleep now, rest." He told me. I was going to shake my head and walk away when I got knocked out.

I woke up in the Hunter Association's blimp, Hisoka looked like he kept close eye on me, when I say close eye, it was literal, and I didn't like it. It was creepy. I pushed him over to his side. What is his deal? First he saves me, then he keeps me against my will, then he gives me freedom to do what I want, then he tells me to stay next to him, then he gets angry at me and almost kills me, then he, OH FOR PETE'S SAKE. GODDAMN HIM!

The blimp landed on top of the mountain's canyon. We'd have to get eggs from there.

Menchi demonstrated how we get the eggs from the canyon and everyone had jumped right in. I on the other hand went to a far side of the canyon to Float one of the eggs to me.

I was good at laying low. I never stood out in the first place.

The second exam was easier for me than the others.

Menchi passed us, the remaining examinees. We went into the blimp again. For our next destination, trick tower, I thought to myself.

The night at the blimp's lobby where everyone felt soothing after a whole day of fighting for our lives. Hisoka was at the corner playing with his cards and building them into a pyramid house, creeping everyone out as he laughed when it fell.

Oh god, looking closer, why'd Sakashima idolize this creepy looking guy? And why in the hell would girls fawn over him like he was the Ken to their Barbies. I'll like to see them hang around with him even just one day. That'll give them the ride of their life.

I smiled though, just watching him there. Why did I? I cannot be falling for this guy. Plus I don't want to have a boyfriend right now. Too much stress, too many things to do, you know. Wait. Why am I thinking about these things? Hisoka is definitely NOT boyfriend material; he's too weird and too scary. Besides, he's only interested in toying and taking people's lives. And much importantly, he's just some character in an anime series. He can die in a ditch for all I care!

Hisoka looked at me as if he knew I was thinking about him. I felt goose bumps and turned around. Well as scary as he is, he's been a good guy to me. I stood up and walked out the lobby as Kurapika and Leorio had fallen asleep, especially Tonpa. Man, he's got a loud snore…

I was headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat. They should at least have something familiar to eat.

Reaching the cafeteria I saw a nice display of food. My stomach reacted to the smell. Remember that I eat a lot. You'd think how do I pay for this? I had fought at some floors in Heaven's Arena for three matches in the Arena before we set out. I had Zenny, or Jenny in some translations, stocked up.

I was about to finish eating when Killua and Gon decided to show up in the canteen. I saw the cloaked girl walking towards them. I hurried, determined to leave the canteen before Kurapika and Leorio could arrive. I noticed some candies being sold at a counter. My eyes glimmered. I bought some and headed back into the lobby. By the time I was there, Hisoka was gone.

There was a scream just outside the lobby. I ran to look, it was Tonpa, god it's that time already? I laughed. Tonpa noticed me. He shoved the room keys he had and went to the receptionist to get the last, which I thought should have been for me. I was lucky ever since I came to this world. I can still stay near Hisoka.

I went into the room.

Hisoka wasn't there. I saw Gittarackur.

"SHIT!"

I opened the door and Tonpa screamed again. I shoved the keys to the receptionist before Tonpa could; I then received Tonpa's second set of keys. This was Hisoka's definitely. I went over to the door. He was there.

"Sorry." I told him and closed the door behind me, plopped on the bed and took clothes from my bag.

"For what?" he said in a really happy tone.

"I ran into number 301 again. I was given the other key to the room; I thought it was your room. Don't worry, I ran before he even stood up." I sighed. "You're not going to strangle me to death again, are you?"

No reply. I set my clothes on my bed and opened the closet if the towels were there. They were. I also took out my phone from my bag and browsed through my music.

"I'm going ahead to take a shower, alright?" I informed him when I set my phone on top of my clothes and the towel beneath them. He just watched me in the room. As if I wasn't used to him watching me in the same room. I wasn't, who'd get used to that smile?

"Okay… so. I'll be going inside now." I said as I entered the shower back first; watching him, he was just sitting there, looking at me. "You do know that really creeps me out. So, can you please knock it off?"

Nope.

I shut the door and locked it. Slumped on the floor and laughed at myself thinking I looked so stupid doing that. I stood up again, looked at my phone my set a playlist ever since the day I stayed in this world. It was an upbeat playlist that kept me on my feet. I just tapped on play on the playlist's shuffle and there it was, Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars. Strangely enough, my old habits don't change, listening to music while taking a bath or shower.

I started to think about home again. School sounded so much fun after all this adventure I've been having. Think of Sakashima-kun who'd be real jealous of me if only he knew.

Six songs passed by like it was too fast.

The next song played, One More Night by Maroon 5, and out of the blue, as if in a trance, I sang to it.

"You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war. You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door. You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score. You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more…"

I paused, listening to myself.

I stopped the shower and stopped the music.

I scoffed back under the shower and finished up.

Got dressed and went out the shower. Hisoka wasn't there, prolly got sick of my music choices. I snickered and dried my hair with the towel. I grabbed the hair dryer from the bathroom counter and sat on the bed drying my hair with it.

I was getting ready for bed when I noticed the bag of candies I had bought from the canteen. I picked out two candies and set it on Hisoka's bed.

I set aside the rest in my bag for later. I didn't want to finish them all, plus at least I had something to thank Hisoka with. I wrote down a note and set it beside the candies. He's been helping me grow all this time, even if it were his cause. It felt good anyway.

I was already asleep when Hisoka entered the room. Walking over to his bed he saw the two gestures of my appreciation. Two packs of Bungee Gum, the note said. 'Thanks for patching my neck.'

Hisoka chuckled.

I woke up to a strange twiddling on my hair. I opened my eyes; it was still dark; in front of me I could vaguely see an apple. I sat up and looked at Hisoka. He was chewing the gum I gave him. He seemed pleased with himself.

I took the apple and took a bite. It wasn't ripe enough so it tasted somewhat sour.

"Are you saying I'm still not good enough?" I asked him, I was pissed again. Hooray for me.

I threw the apple at him, he caught it. Obviously. He took a bite from it too.

"Tasted fine to me~" he was clearly mocking me.

"How could anyone like someone like you?" I told him straight.

"What ever do you mean?" That statement took the cake.

"Your fan girls! Come on, I know you're one of the characters I loved as a kid. Look, I was ten when I first saw you and your card flinging, I was amused. You looked so cool and strong; I wanted to have a big brother like you, well less of the murderous type but you know what I mean. When I was in high school I was FOND of you. That was it. Last time I felt that way was for years into the past. I'm 20 years old now, I wont give in to your charms."

I breathed.

"Fan girls from home were like, 'Oh, Hisoka's so strong.' or 'He's a nice guy he takes care of Gon.' or 'He's so charming with his hair down.' Now that I'm here with you, you're not big brother material, you're not in my 'people I admire' list, and not even boyfriend material. Heck you never were."

I felt the same pain in my nose from the first day I actually met Hisoka face to face.

"Even if you are strong, even if I wanted a big brother when I didn't have one, even when I wanted to have a guy who'll obsess over me and keep me safe like you obsess over Gon. Even if you've hurt me so much in the past week, there you go again, making me love you."

Hisoka didn't say anything. He smiled at me, walking towards where I was.

"No, stay away from me."

He took one step at a time. I grabbed my bag ready to hit him if he came closer.

"Leave me alone."

My pin charged.

_"Flawless to the point of being godly. Yet I fell hard for your imperfections."_

My phone was playing. It was on the floor, it had slumped there when my bag fell beside me.

I was back home, but it was different today.

There at the edge of my bed, in front of me, was Hisoka.

Just as I was going to freak out, someone opened the door. I forgot to close it before I went into the hunter world. Hisoka would be seen since my unit was just a studio type so when you open the door, you see the kitchen, living room, and bedroom at once.

"Alex, sorry if I let myself in but I forgot my-"

**To be continued…**

_"I stopped it on a cliffhanger, that's what I did._

_I stopped it on a cliffhanger, that's very, very rude._

_I stopped it on a cliffhanger, oh, my god why?_

_I stopped it on a cliffhanger, someone's gonna die."_ – Cry, playing The Walking Dead and stopping on a cliffhanger Ep1 Part 3.

God, was it too cheesy? Ohohohohohoh.

Written by : shaiosa

Edited by : xcix


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT: **I'm going to go on another summer trip :P We'll be going to Boracay for 3 nights and 3 days starting this **8 APR 2013 18:55 to 11 APR 2013 1650**, GMT+8 Manila Time. I dunno if there's going to be wifi there, if ever it doesn't I may not be able to post a chapter for a few days. I know I post every two days, give and take, please bear with me. Pray that we have Wifi in our hotel? :D Well, I'll still be writing with my phone during the trip so expect early chapter 6.

**Review Reply Time!**

**SmileRen: **I dread it. Ohohoho. Will someone die?

**OrigamiNinjaGirl: **Sorry for that, it was necessary, haha.

**Misaki Suzumino: **It was short but enough for early meeting. :)

**Guest: **I dunno who you are but I like your style :) haha.

**Kaih: **I hate them too, that's why I made it. Ohoho.

**Imappyon: **It's unique? Well I wouldn't say that, there are a lot of fics like this, but thanks so much anyway, hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters :)

**Melmel12129: **Update here u~

**DISCLAIMER: **Read the last disclaimers. I will stop with the disclaimer from now on; I think copyright people get it already. So I'm going to just put a **START **to indicate the start of the story now. :D

**START**

I sat at my dining table just at the center of my unit. Two feet from my left was Hisoka making himself comfortable in my bed. Three feet to my right was Sakashima on the couch. He had his right leg rested on his left as his elbow cushioned on his right leg and his hand cupped his face. He gave a stern look at Hisoka. Hisoka didn't mind him; he just shuffled his cards.

**Chapter 5 : Stolen x Sakashima x Revealed**

I haven't told you what Sakashima looked like and how we met, so here's his description. He had messy hair he had bleached and colored a dirty white color that surprisingly looked good on him. The prettiest eyes I ever saw on a guy, and don't get me started with his charming smile. He was the type who'd give girls the jpop or kpop swoon, and he was good looking enough for people to notice. Though because he was too geeky to even notice girls who were popular he remained in the weird crowd, the crowd that I was in. He only talked about games, anime, and drawing. He also kept wearing clothes that showed off his shoulders. Today he was wearing a white three-fourth sweatshirt that had a v neckline that showed his shoulders and collarbones, dark blue pants that had some tatters and fading, black converse sneakers and the only indication that he was an avid gamer, red prescription glasses and his game ballers.

Come to think of it, he wasn't this handsome when we first met, it was when we were in fifth grade, he was the dork with the broken glasses that wouldn't stay in place, messy hair, clothes, and overactive facial oils. I was on a swing, then some bullies that were in sixth grade started pushing me off the swing and telling me that it was their swing. I cried like a baby, he was the only one who stood up for me then. I thought he was really cool, when everyone thought he was a weak dork. So he got beat up, but not once did I see him cry. He never told the teachers about the incident, he told his parents that he just fell from the swing and hurt himself.

The next day, I had given him a small chocolate ball I made with my mother as thanks for saving me from getting hurt that day. He looked awful with his bruise on his face and bandages on his left elbow, but his smile was so pretty it hid his bruises and bandages. I think I fell in love with him there, but being the kid I was at that time I didn't think of it as love, more of a friendly reaction for him.

When we graduated from grade school. On the day of our graduation, he had to move to Japan again because of his dad's work. So we didn't see each other again for about five years, last thing he said before he left was, "I'll look awesome when I come back, and I'll definitely be stronger so wait for me okay?" he kept communicating with me though he refused to show me pictures of him, he was saying it was a secret and that he was fulfilling his promise. I got into a few relationships but none of them worked out. He heard about my last boyfriend and he came back in the earliest flight he could get for the Philippines and enrolled at my school. That time I first saw him since he went away, I thought he was a Japanese actor or something. He was different but he was still the same dorky Saka-kun.

"Why not introduce me to your friend?" Hisoka managed to say.

"Uh, uhm…" I looked at Sakashima, he looked pretty deep in his thoughts.

"He's a good cosplayer, Alex. He got Hisoka's details down."

"Uhm, yeah, he is isn't he?"

Hisoka's car flung towards my neck again, I was scathed again. A small wound appeared on my neck again.

"It's not good to lie, Ringo-chan."

Sakashima slammed his hand on his thigh and stood abruptly, he was going to lunge at Hisoka, Hisoka just stared at him with his murderous smile. Saka-kun was pretty pissed.

Before he could get closer to Hisoka I stood up and stopped him.

"What do you mean she's lying you crazy son of a bitch?!" Saka shouted at Hisoka.

"My, my, what temper…" Hisoka snared mockingly.

"Alex, who's this guy? And those cuts on your neck last week… he caused them, not the books! Why would you let someone do that to you. And you didn't even tell me."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Try me."

"Hisoka."

"What?"

"He's Hisoka, the real Hisoka."

Saka stopped. "You're kidding." He had a deathly look.

"I'm not." I replied.

"That's crazy, Alex. I know he's good at portraying him and he has the voice down but that's not possible."

"I'm not kidding."

Hisoka suddenly appeared right behind me, grabbed me and licked my cut just in front of Sakashima.

"Get your hands off her you pervert!" Saka commanded. He was about to hit Hisoka and Hisoka in turn was about to use his card on him when I shouted.

"Freeze!"

Both of them froze on the spot but Hisoka broke free a few seconds after he froze.

I turned to Hisoka, "No killing in my world."

I unfroze Saka, "What the hell?" he said.

"No assaulting, Hisoka. Despite his demeanor, he's good friend." I added.

I looked at Sakashima. "Don't ever try to attack Hisoka. He is dangerous."

With that I tried to calm them down.

"Now, let's set aside or obvious differences and help each other." I stood up and sat near my tv set. The game was paused but every time I try to power the joystation, it won't work. It just said. "Cannot enter the game, unknown nen user."

I cursed under my breath.

I faced Hisoka, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't been feeding me your nen it won't think mine was different!" I was exasperated. "What time was it when you woke me up?"

Hisoka thought, "I don't know, probably around three in the morning?"

"Good, even if we need days to figure this out, we'll be fine. One day here is one minute there so we wont be going to trick tower for a while." I took the joystation and unplugged it.

"Saka-kun, I need your help…" I sighed.

"How do I know he's real?" he said.

"He's the real deal, Saka-kun." I sighed again. "Oh, right, you can't see nen. I froze you a while ago so yeah, that's nen, but he's the real deal Saka. Seriously."

"Hisoka, throw your card on that side of the wall please." I asked politely.

Hisoka smiled and obliged. The card flung to the wall and dug itself deep.

"Now Saka inspect the card."

Saka did as I said, "It's only a card. How'd he do that?"

"Because he's Hisoka, dummy."

Saka's eyes glimmered and walked over to Hisoka, inspecting him, "I'm a real big fan. Can I get your autograph? Holy shit, it's really you!"

Hisoka seemed both pleased and uncomfortable with Saka.

I turned the TV off.

"Saka, I'm going to call my mom, I'm going to ask her if I can stay in your house until finals ends, we can study for hell week together, while I try to solve this joystation malfunction."

"Now I wouldn't mind that, but he needs to stop bullying you, or else even if he's Hisoka, I'd have to beat him up."

"You'd die if you do."

"Doesn't matter. At least I tried to protect you."

"Isn't that sweet." Hisoka butted in.

I looked at him disapprovingly. "We'll need to get you normal clothes."

This is going to be tiresome days.

Monday.

"Ohayou, Arekusu-chan! Ohayou!"

I woke up in Saka's guest room; he lived in his family's house from when they lived in the Philippines before. He even had a maid and a caretaker hired for him. Hisoka stayed in the other room just beside mine. Saka was in his bedroom, which was just a hall away from mine.

"Ohayou, Arekusu-chan! Ohayou!"

I shuffled to the side of the bed where the alarm clock was and reached for it. I felt hair. I opened my eyes and Hisoka was there, his hair was down, he was wearing Saka's clothes. Normal clothes. I stopped my alarm clock and threw my pillow at him. He took the blow.

"How long where you there?" I asked him.

"The whole night."

"So you just sat there and stared at me in my sleep."

He nodded with his same creepy smile. I sat up on the bed and patted Hisoka's head.

"Now that you're in my world, you need to listen to me like I've listened to you in yours."

Hisoka frowned.

"Yeah, you like doing what you want. Okay, you can do anything you want as long as it isn't violence related."

Hisoka still frowned and I paused.

"Oh, yeah, you are a killer. The only thing you want is to kill. Damn it…"

I stood up and scuffled in my suitcase for something to wear.

"Still, no killing anyone until your nen fades from my body, okay? I don't want to get in trouble for your enjoyment."

Hisoka patted my head. The more he did it, the more I seemed to like it.

Today was the beginning of hell week at our school, good thing I only had two exams, the rest were just passing requirements. Tests were at 1:30pm but I had to wake up early to help Sakashima with his mathematics exam, he wasn't really good at math.

We have been here since Friday night, Saturday was okay since Hisoka was just playing his cards all day, I even took the time to have him walk around with me and Saka at a nearby mall. Though I had to calm him down when he argued with a guy who accidentally brushed on his side in the entrance; when a popular girl from my class insulted me and tried to flirt with him; and when a guard had noticed the commotion he kept causing.

Sunday was different; we began studying for our exams that day. Hisoka was just watching us like a guard dog watches his master's house. Every time Saka would touch me, Hisoka would randomly aim a card at the desk we were studying on.

Today was a Monday. I went into the guest room's bathroom and took a bath. Hisoka was just outside but I did not lock the door anymore, I didn't bother anymore, Hisoka wasn't interested in the first place. After that I wore my clothes, a moss green shirt and camouflage capris that had ropes at the bottom to adjust them with, and went out of the shower. I think by now Hisoka would probably be agitated to cut someone up, but he's been good, still.

I went over to the side of the room where the joystation was set up. I tried to go back again but it still said that it couldn't recognize my nen, I've been releasing nen every once in a while to get rid of some of Hisoka's nen.

I scoffed and walked over to the door but before I could touch the knob, Hisoka grabbed me and threw me onto the bed.

"What are you doing? I need to go, I have no time for games, let's just get breakfast and try to behave shall we?" I told him.

"How long are you going to keep me from killing?" Hisoka really was agitated.

"Not until we get back to the hunter exam, but until then, I'll have to take my school exams."

Hisoka was angry; I could feel it from his aura mixed in mine. He lowered his mouth onto my neck. Wait. There's no wound on my neck today. He started trying to bite my neck with his teeth. I struggled to push him away.

"Don't do this." I told him.

He didn't say a word. His mouth drifted lower to my shoulder. He took both of my hands and held them down together with his nen and began lifting my shirt up.

I cried. "Stop it."

Hisoka looked at me and stared. I was crying.

"I don't want this anymore… please, stop."

He stood up, removed the bindings on my hands and walked away his hand on his face. This wasn't the Hisoka in the Hunter world… This world was probably getting to him… not being able to kill; he's resorting to sexual assault. He sat on the chair near the bed and took out his deck of cards. He started playing with them instead.

I stood up and walked over to him to hug him tightly. "I'm sorry." I said.

Hisoka's expression did not change. If not for his small laugh it would feel different.

"Why are you asking for forgiveness?" he asked, a very serious tone to him.

"I can't get you back fast enough…"

"There will be a time when you cant stop me from killing, Ringo-chan, and when that happens, I may actually kill you without hesitation."

"Uhm, why did you? Just now?"

"I don't want you, to make it clear. I am just trying to show you how helpless you'll be if someone were to take advantage of you on your lowest. You could have removed the bindings on yourself but instead you let the fear take over you. I'm preparing you for the worst that may happen."

"It's not like someone in your world would do that to me."

"I'm not worried about you in mine, I worry about you in yours. I don't trust the people around you."

I stopped and smiled, "You're worried about me? God, that's a laugh. Hisoka's worried about me."

Hisoka stood up, his cards falling from where they were; he grabbed me by my neck. "I can kill you right now for trying to mock me, Ringo-chan. But it would be a waste of talent and enjoyment if you were to die early." He then sat me down.

A week has passed, school was done, and I was able to tell my parents that I would be spending the semester break with Sakashima. I still couldn't go back into the Hunter world. Hisoka had tried to kill us about five times. If he starts getting tensed again, it will probably be my last effort.

Tuesday, Hisoka was still stalking me in my sleep. I sleepily woke and ruffled his hair, smiling to myself.

"You're not going to try and kill me today are you?" I joked.

He frowned. Took out a card and cut me on my neck again.

"You're not giving me nen again are you? If you do we wont be able to go back."

"I'm not,"

"You can take back your nen? Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have gotten over this a week ago if you did."

He didn't say anything, he just lowered his head onto my neck, and I could see his nen growing brighter. I smiled, it felt different though, and I felt I was getting weaker. I could see Hisoka stopping and a bright light coming from the joystation. I passed out.

"Alex? Wake up. Are you okay?"

Sakashima's voice, I woke and looked around me.

"Hisoka…" I managed to say.

"He's been gone all day, you've been sleeping for hours, I couldn't wake you up until now."

I tried to stand, I felt so weak to the point that it felt like I couldn't move.

"Rest now, you're tired, you had your nen drained."

I had my nen drained? What does Sakashima mean?

"Wait, Saka-kun, how did you know about my nen? You weren't there when Hisoka-"

I stood up and tried to power the joystation's memorycard. It won't. It didn't show the message either. I tried using Gyo but I couldn't. I was frantic.

I felt breathing on my left shoulder.

"You're really stupid aren't you?"

I froze. It was Sakashima's first time telling me that.

"If it weren't for me draining you of your nen, he wont think it was you. He was cautious, and you? Well that's another question altogether. Don't worry, he's back in that world and you're staying here."

I tried to push him away from me.

"Don't joke around Saka!"

"I'm not. You really think that I was there for you cause you were a really good friend?"

I ran over to the side. Trying to float one of my cards. "Time. Come on Time!"

Sakashima looked over me, he seemed amused, and "That's right run."

"How long have you known?"

"Ever since I went back from Japan. It wasn't that hard getting your trust. I just had to keep you away from people that bullied you, and make you feel special. Like now, I got Hisoka away from you, and I'm telling you how special you are."

"You're kidding, tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not. You seemed all right with the thought that Hisoka was watching you as you slept. It sickened me somewhat. After all you were mine before he showed up." Sakashima stood up and went towards me.

"Don't come any closer, Saka. I mean it!"

"What will you do? Try and ward me off with your nen? I have your nen, I guess since I took it prematurely… It wont last long, but it's enough that I got what I want from you, and more." This wasn't the Saka I grew up with. He's a whole other person now.

I cried.

"Crying are we? You're always the crybaby, Alex." He toyed with my emotions like it was nothing. "And me, idolizing Hisoka? If anything, I despise him." His face changed, morphed into Hisoka's. "You know why?"

I ran for the door, he grabbed me before I could run and bound me to the bed.

"Because ever since we were kids, you talk non stop about him. Hisoka this and Hisoka that, I could have taken your nen from you easily if it weren't for you trying to use it, well I guess you didn't exactly know you were. I'd need to thank Hisoka for training you. That day two weeks ago, that's when I saw your nen, it was wrapped to you like a cloak. Unlike before that you wastefully let it disperse out that I couldn't get any of it."

"Stop it!" I shouted.

"Since you're alone and defenseless now, why don't I have a little taste of my best friend now?" he changed back into his real face and began to strip me of my clothing.

No. Don't. Please…

He knocked me out.

I woke up on the bed, naked. I cried so hard. Sakashima was gone; I stood up staggering in each step. I didn't know what to do anymore. I had no nen to fight for myself. Hisoka was back in his world. I had no one to rely on. He was right, I was weak, and I let myself fall prey to him. It wasn't just my nen he took, even my dignity.

I looked over at the joystation, there in the screen, instead of one; there were two memory cards. One was mine that was paused, and one was… I looked closer at the screen. It was Sakashima. He went inside the Hunter world.

I broke down. I cried on the floor as if my tears weren't enough to stop the pain in my heart. I was alone. I was broken. I cleaned myself up and wore new clothes. I took my bag, lifting it up, something fell from it, a piece of gum, Bungee Gum. I could identify by the way it looked. Hisoka's favorite. I cried again, I'm such a baby! I picked it up.

"I'm sorry… I promised but I don't think I can fulfill that anymore…"

I stood over to the joystation and tried to power it by nen but it wont. I packed my things, said bye to the maid and caretaker like nothing happened and went back to my unit. I locked the door this time and sat on my bed looking at the joystation.

That night I cried myself to sleep, how was I going to tell my mother about this. 'Mom, I got raped by my best friend who tricked me into trusting him, and taking away the only person I trusted with my life, Hisoka.' Like I could tell my mom that.

I remembered that I haven't seen my clip ever since I got back from the hunter world. I rummaged my bag, and at the bottom was my pin. I looked at it. It still had the gem that looked like the greed island ring's gem. I took it and set it on the joystation.

I was going to go back to my bed and try to cry some more when light emitted from the joystation. I look my bag and went towards it. Held the pin on my hands, closed my eyes and wished.

"Hisoka…" I said, "Hisoka…" repeatedly. "Hisoka!"

"I never knew you'd miss me that fast~" Hisoka's voice.

I opened my eyes and I was back in Hisoka's room in the blimp.

"You look awful, Ringo-chan."

"You're the real Hisoka, aren't you?" I asked him.

"If I wasn't I would have lied and said I did, so I am not Hisoka, the great magician."

He was a breath of fresh air.

"I'm glad it's you…"

He had a puzzled look to his face and I started telling him what was wrong and everything that had transpired.

Hisoka was smiling, but I can feel his nen go murderously strong. He put my pin on my hair.

"Never loose that."

I nodded and he looked like he was going to cut my neck, figured he'd transfer some of his nen since the only source of nen that was originally mine was on my hair pin. He asked me not to use that nen so he'd be able to transfer his to mine without worrying that I may not be able to go home or go back to this world because of the foreign nen.

Before he could cut me, I pulled him close in a kiss. Tears began flowing from my eyes. I held back.

"I'm sorry… I just…"

Somehow, without saying much I felt like he understood, he never seemed like the type who would, but I really felt he did.

He patted my head like he always did, pulled my face close to his.

"I wont cut you anymore." He said assuringly.

He kissed me; I could feel his nen flowing into me as he did. I tried to hold back my tears but they wouldn't. I am a crybaby, but at least I know who to trust with this side of me. It was definitely Hisoka.

Awkwardly, he didn't stop. I pushed him away before he could get me into bed.

"You are a sly, sly, dog." I laughed.

Hisoka smiled, patted my head again and went back to his bed and slept. Tomorrow's the trick tower… Sakashima is in this world… but where and as who?

**To be continued…**

Okay so I'm printing our flight tickets and we'll be going to Boracay! Hope to get in touch with you, and don't forget, pray that I have wifi there, so I can upload Chapter 6 fast.

Written by : shaiosa

Edited by : xcix


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Reply Time!**

**Empty: **Ohohoho yes.

**Imappyon: **Internet was crap, but I did manage to write quite a few words during the trip.

**That's what she said: **Thanks, I'll keep that story in mind. I'll try reading it sometime :D

**Misaki: **Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy replying to them :D

**Fridgethatbubblegum: **You're so lively u I like it.

**START**

The night went by like nothing happened, the next day I woke up from a familiar voice.

"Ringo-chan, ohayou~"

**Chapter 6 : Transmutation x Opened x Hidden Admiration**

I opened my eyes to see Hisoka smiling at me, his face just inches away from mine. I smiled back and sat up from my bed, yawned, and reached for his head, he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. The morning felt so normal to me until I remembered I was in a blimp, Sakashima wasn't my friend anymore, and now I have no means of using my nen. I don't even know if I could use my clow cards anymore.

I wanted to stay strong, I really did but my body betrayed me. My nose incurred a sting and my eyes became watery. I pulled the bed covers as tight and as close to me as I could. I cried in front of Hisoka. I would bet he felt how distraught I was but he couldn't help me. He didn't know how to. Maybe it was because of his past that he still remembers what it felt like to be loved? No one really knew his childhood except that his family was poor. Normally someone would think that he became this kind of person because of upbringing but I knew better... He had loving parents I guess, otherwise he wouldn't have had the opportunity of having his favorite gum and stickers given by his family. Instead of them using it for their vices. I personally thought that it was the same as the man who served as a training object by Gon and Killua through Bisuke in the Greed Island Arc, Binolt. They were raised well but the people around them were different.

Hope. It's what I had, and I was not going to give up that easily.

Hisoka, confused in his thoughts, kissed me in the spur of the moment trying to empower me with his nen, I could distinguish his nen this time since I had none of my own to use for the time being. It felt somewhat warm and cold in some parts if I were to describe it.

Uncontrollably it converted as my own aura though it had Hisoka's aura color which was a pinkish purple. It looked pretty. I held it in using ren and tried using one of my cards, the glow, I wasn't able to use them. Though I managed to make the card glow. Which was unfortunate... I guess if I used the watery it would turn into water. Great.

I stopped my eyes from emitting more tears and brushed my hand on Hisoka's hair. It was soft. I felt comfortable now. I wanted to forget. I forced myself to forget. I needed to smile like I always did, crack jokes and witty comments, especially my sarcastic replies.

"Is your life unfair?" Hisoka asked me.

"You're unfair." I told him.

"Therefore, I am your life." Hisoka threw.

That got me, "If you're my life then kill me now." he sure knows how to lighten my mood up a notch. "Thanks." I said as I stood up took some clothes in my bag to change in.

I freshened myself in the room's bathroom and I changed my clothes. Today I wore a large red matryoshka jacket from the vocaloid song, it was bigger than me by two sizes, I wasn't wearing anything under the jacket except for my bra, panties, and a pair of short black cycling shorts and a pair of red high cut converse sneakers, i also had my hair up on one side, like Misty's only mine was black and a lot longer. When I opened the door back into the cabin, Hisoka was there about to put his top on. His hair was slicked back again, though he had no make-up on.

I wanted him to still look like my kind of normal instead of his kind of normal too.

He stopped just as I went out of the bathroom; he was half naked and staring at me. I felt the same creepiness again. He looked both scary and handsome at the same time. He was older than me by eight years, why is he so handsome? Last week I told myself I wont fall for this guy but now, I fell really hard for  
him.

I slapped myself for staring at him, staring at me. I heard him chuckle.

"Yeah, knock yourself out. I am not planning to go out with you after all this is over." I told him proudly.

"Who says I want to be with a small little girl like you~?" he replied mockingly.

My face felt hot, "Well, go find a corner and die! That's why I wasn't planning on being your girl anyway!" I threw my pillows at him. He didn't even try to evade them instead he walked towards me, caught them and threw them onto my bed.

He was just an arm's length from me. He had his arm around me and his other arm on my legs. He dropped me gently on the pillow populated bed.

"You look really pretty when you're helpless." he said and pulled down my jacket's zipper a little further down until it reached below my bust. He leaned down to transfer nen through my lips again. "That's better." Then he just stood up to wear his outfit's top and do his make up.

I stared at him the whole time. I am definitely in love. I slapped myself again, but I overexerted much on that slap that my face went red.

I decided that I am going to go through this without worrying about the story anymore. I just wanted to enjoy it now.

- - - - -  
We now have to reach the bottom of this tower to pass the third phase of the test.

Start of our 72 hours.

Hisoka and I got down from the blimp, Tonpa was still watching me and Hisoka. I didn't mind now though.

Next exam was the trick tower. Hisoka dropped into a tile and i followed him. We were in the same room it had a tunnel. I stayed close to him. He went into a really tunnel. I followed but after a few hours of walking, I began to slow down, it was hard to go on, Hisoka then held my hand almost telling me that I need to go on, that he was there.

I held on to his hand, I couldn't see anything from the dark except for a small light flickering. Hisoka and I walked towards it; I'd trip on something every now and then but Hisoka, seeming that he could see in the dark helped me up every time.

"If you're going to keep on tripping on your feet, use your nen to make light here." He said after I fell for another time.

"But, I don't know how to."

"Try."

"I don't even see anything!"

"Try it!" he was angry.

I just imagined the air turn into small bubbles like glow was. Sure enough I had transmuted the air around us into glowing balls of air.

I could see the ground, there were twisted vines protruding from various places. I stood up and Hisoka let go of my hand and went his way. As if in some kind of trance I ran after him, avoiding the vines and grabbed his hand. He didn't even try to shake me off; neither did he react to my gesture.

I would wonder what's going to happen in this tower.

71 hours left.

Reaching the light at the end of the tunnel, there was a stadium. We had to fight our way out. There were five people on the other side. Seeing them in chains, they must be the prisoners given a chance to lessen their sentences if they kept us long enough in the tower.

I looked behind us. There wasn't still anyone behind us.

The bridge to the stadium wasn't available yet until we have met five people. I stared at the dark space. Maybe the other three didn't know where to go. I used my nen to transform the vines from where we were into glowing vines, making a path for the three people who have come down the same path.

69 hours and 45 minutes left.

Three people had showed up walking up to the end of the path. The Amori brothers… 197, 198, 199, I heaved a contented sigh and sat next to Hisoka. With us five the bridges connected to the stadium.

A prisoner stepped forward, a tall man with a defiant beard that looked strong enough to break someone's neck like a toothpick. He then started to explain.

"You must defeat three out of five of us to proceed, but you have to beat us with what we are good at. Though if you lose or forfeit, we'll take away 20 hours each loss or forfeit." He explained.

I hope I have something I'm good at with what they're good at. This is going to be hard without using my cards. I looked at Hisoka with an uncomfortable look in my eyes. He smiles at me, patted my head to calm me down and said.

"My nen is all you'll need right now."

Another prisoner stood up, this one looked kind of scrawny. "I'm Histul. I'll go first. Since this is the first game, I'll make it easy. A staring contest, whoever blinks first, looses, it will last ten matches. Each match lasts until someone blinks, then we'll have a grace period of five minutes in between. If you win six of those matches, we'll give you your first win. But if you loose, you'll have to surrender 20 hours of your time."

Amori, one of the brothers stepped forward to the ring. He seemed confident.

They had started their first round. Amori and Histol faced each other trying their hardest not to blink. The longest a person can blink depends on them, about a minute or three if they're well hydrated. The ten rounds can actually have us loose at least 45 minutes or more, but since this is the hunter world it may end up more than that.

After nearly three minutes, Amori blinked.

"One round for us." Histul declared. "The five minute grace period starts now."

Why the grace period? I understand that they need to rest their eyes but five minutes seems a bit too long for that. Then I noticed Histul closing his eyes for the duration of the five minutes, Amori did so as well, the only difference was that Amori was prepared, he had a large flask of water. That's actually smart.

The second round started, it lasted for about three and a half minutes this time. Amori won the round.

68 hours and 10 minutes.

The staring contest ended we won 6 to 4. It was a close fight actually. Though it cost us quite the precious time. at least we only had to worry about the two wins.

Another prisoner stood up, he had an ok build and looked almost nothing like a prisoner.

"Alright, second game." He pointed at Hisoka who was playing his cards. "I'm Guroda and I want you to play."

Hisoka looked at Guroda, he seemed so uninterested that he almost shunned Guroda's challenge until Guroda said.

"Seeing as you have a jester outfit, you must be a magician?" he asked.

That piqued Hisoka's interest.

"Why not a game of cards. Let's see who can make the most magic tricks."

Hisoka stood up and walked into the stadium.

"No rules. Just a show of how much trickery we can inflict on each other. What do you say?"

I felt Hisoka's nen grow in excitement. This will be the first time he'd be able to kill after a week of not being able to. Guroda's going to get killed.

"You start." Guroda said and Hisoka complied.

"You did say, no rules. That I'll just do as many tricks as I can?"

"That's the rules. Same for me, as many tricks as I can."

Hisoka grinned. His cards scattered around Guroda, using the cards as puppets with his bungee gum. And there it was, the loud flick of the cards.

Guroda stood there, his eyes began to dilate. Hisoka's cards fell from the air.

"My trick is to kill you in a second. I won now have I? You're unable to show anymore magic now that you're dead." Hisoka said as he left the stadium.

The other prisoners stepped back before retrieving the body from the stadium. The Amori brothers did the same, staying away from Hisoka as far as possible.

Hisoka seemed happy with himself. We only have to win once now.

And as if they had thought I was the weakest, which probably was right. The large prisoner who explained the rules of the tower's phase stood up and pointed at me.

"Your turn." He didn't seem scared at Hisoka, meaning he had done such things before. A murderer pointed at me.

I stood up but before I could move, Hisoka pulled me into a kiss, giving a lot oh his nen into me. With that, I walked over to the edge of the bridge, thinking if I should go through or not. I looked at Hisoka, he gave me the 'go on' gesture, I turned to look at the Amori brothers but they were too scared to even speak, and I looked back at the large man walking towards the stadium.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself first and what the game is?" I asked a little nervous.

"I am Lind. I was imprisoned here for multiple accounts of killing and rape of women. Our game is a simple play of kill or be killed." He stated.

Oh god, how awful, he found a liking to me cause I'm the only girl in this group. I had my NOPE face on and looked at Hisoka. He still gestured the 'go on' as if he knew I'd be all right.

I walked slowly into the stadium.

"Rules are simple, avoid getting killed and killing is the only way to win." He said.

I shouted at Hisoka. "How am I supposed to kill this guy? He's thrice my size and I haven't even killed anyone, I thought you should know."

He just gave the 'go on' gesture again and started shuffling his cards.

Lind seemed keen on this and followed his set of rules. "If anyone interferes or kills me instead of her. Your time will be deducted by 50 hours."

"That'll leave us with only 18 hours! That's not fair." I told him.

"Interfering with someone else's game is unfair missy."

With that Hisoka hid his cards and watched. I felt uneasy.

"The game starts now."

I jumped away from him as far as possible. He's got to have a weakness. He then started to lunge at me revealing a knife from his pocket. I wasn't really that fast in the running department so he managed to cut my thigh. I tried to transmute the air into glass. They did but it was only for small pieces of glass. I let my nen go and they fell down onto Lind. I ran again to the farthest side from him. He was enraged now.

I whimpered.

"How do I kill this guy?" I asked myself.

He began to lunge at me again, this time catching up to me. He had put his weight on me like a sumo wrestler falling on his opponent, I couldn't breathe. I tried to wriggle out, almost out he suddenly took me by my ankle and grabbed on it so tightly that I felt it break a little. I couldn't move it; it was painful. I tried to transmute more glass onto him but it didn't seem to help much.

I dropped glass on him and scuffled painfully away. The Amori brothers watched painfully as little by little Lind would grab me and hurt me one place on my body at a time.

Two hours passed, well it felt like it was, I was running out of stamina, I've had three incapacitated limbs that I could feel anything but pain from. My two ankles and my left arm, I fell down on my side, Hisoka watched at my pain, I could see how tense he was from him grabbing on to his card, which was cutting his palm as he did.

I pushed myself to the side trying so hard not to look at him. Lind started to walk towards me, his foot about to land on my chest when all I tried to think of something to kill him with.

Out of sheer desperation tried held his foot and transmuted his blood to boil like water in a kettle under fire. Lind's veins started sizzling, the whole place smelled horrible. Lind was wheezing and clawing on his skin, his body was heating up, he was turning red all over.

I felt awful looking at him the way he was. I looked away and tried to flush out the sound of Lind screaming for me to stop, but I had to kill him or else he'd kill me. I was scared. Minutes later the screaming stopped.

I looked over to see if Lind was dead, he was. Lifeless, just a few feet away from me, his pupils dilated, he seemed to have coughed out some of his blood in the process. I could still see the steam coming from his body. It was awful. I never wanted to do anything that could kill anyone again.

Histul proclaimed us the winners though we still had to fight, the other two brothers refused to take part and thus lost us 40 hours of our remaining 67 hours. So we will have to wait in a room for 40 hours leaving us with only 27 hours left. 'Those idiot cowards' I thought to myself. I collapsed on the spot.

We won… but it felt horrible.

I woke up in a waiting room, my bruises, cuts, and limbs were patched up really nicely; we still had about 23 hours left until we could get out of waiting. I looked around, the brothers took the other side of the room, I was on the couch, they seemed scared of going near the side of the room where I was in, I looked at the chair near the couch, sitting there was Hisoka. I bet he carried me and had me patched up nicely too. I tried to sit up and it hurt, but not as much as it did when the things inflicted on me were fresh. I couldn't stand; it hurt when I bent my feet.

"Have some respect you rats. She won the most dangerous game for you~" Hisoka said in a whimsical tone.

I frowned a bit.

"I killed him."

"You did not." Hisoka said.

"But I was sure he wasn't-"

"He woke up, but he forfeited." Hisoka told me. "Now rest more. You need these 40 hours of rest more than we do.

I fell asleep.

While I was asleep Hisoka looked at the two, "He did not die. You get that? Lie to her if she asks you. Tell her that he lived."

About three hours later I woke up, I felt hungry. Judging by the clock we'd only have 20 more hours left to stay. I slowly got up and winced little by little in my steps, it felt a little better than when I initially woke up. I tried to head towards the fridge, which was a meter away from me I guessed.

I fell, but before I could hurt myself in my fall Hisoka had caught me. He carried me back onto the couch and covered me in a blanket. It did feel rather chilly but I didn't feel that chilly as to keep myself from eating. Hisoka walked towards the fridge and handed me some food to eat.

I pouted.

"I'm well enough to not be treated like this." I told him.

"You can barely walk without hurting yourself. You're no good to me dead; you're no good to me weak either. Now rest." He was back to his old self. Not the awkward Hisoka from yesterday and earlier today. It made me happy and lonely at the same time though. At least we didn't have as much tension with each other now.

I sat on the couch with Hisoka feeding me instant noodles.

"I almost killed someone… I'm sorry… I'm weak… I couldn't kill him…" I had said weakly at Hisoka. He didn't say anything, and just kept silent. I finished the food he had given me and he walked up to throw the empty noodle cup. He then opened a bottle of water and handed it to me. After that he just sat on his spot and avoided eye contact with me.

My eyes dropped on the floor. My feet were covered in bandages. Hell, I looked like half a mummy; wrapped up the way I was… I tried to cover myself with the blanket I had but I couldn't. The Amori brothers were asleep by now. Hisoka, noticing me struggling with the blanket stood up and went over me, picked up the blanket and covered me with it. I cried as I always did when I felt helpless, I did not like the feeling. But I couldn't help it. I lost my best friend just yesterday; my family wasn't there for me. I was alone.

I grabbed on to Hisoka.

"Don't leave my side please…" I begged; I looked so pitiful.

Hisoka lightly held me in his arm letting me feel his warmth. I may be changing the flow of this story, but it's not my problem anymore… I just wanted someone who'll hug me the way he did right now. I needed the company. I did not want to be alone anymore. My tears soaked his shoulder. He didn't flinch or let go. He just held me there, silently comforting me with his arms. I fell asleep.

27 hours left.

Hisoka woke me up with my dose of his nen on my lips, being careful not to wake me abruptly. He then carried me, I wanted to walk but before I could step on the floor I felt a sharp pain on my left knee. It didn't heal as fast as I thought it would. We spent almost two days in that room. Knowing that some of my bones were broken, maybe Hisoka had patched them together with his nen while I was asleep.

The last test would probably be another room telling us to choose which door to open. It wasn't. There were two tunnels. Hisoka walked over to a lighted tunnel that looked rather simple but one would think it was rigged with traps since it was too safe to the eye. The Amori brothers bid me farewell and walked into the dark path.

The dark path was the right one. Hisoka, carrying me, avoided the traps the path was set up with. He was fast, I thought. He could even avoid having me hit each trap.

"You deserve to pass this stage of the test, Ringo. You've done well in the first stage of this tower, I'd hate to see raw potential go to waste." I could barely hear Hisoka. The tunnel finished with just half a day to spare. Hisoka helped me sit next to him; I had my head on his shoulder as we rested.

I felt happy and content.

"Number 44 and number 39. Passed the third Exam. You can wait for the remaining 11 hours for the other examinees here."

**To be continued…**

Sappy chapter is sappy. Gawd. They made it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Reply Review Time!**

**Kaih: **Hope you'll love this Chapter too :D

**Empty: **He is not~ ohohoho.

**Imappyon: **The way you review is so effin cute, I wanna pinch yer cheeks =u=~

**Pokemonjkl: **Yes. Yes it will. :D

**Shinnypichu88: **=3=

**Angelic Fluffle: **Thanks for being a new subscriber! Hope you'll like the next chapters. :D

So, sorry I haven't been updating a lot recently. It took quite a long time. I've been busy with getting into school and stuff that come up such as being sick and my dad going back abroad for work. I'll try my hardest to be able to go back to updating every 2-3 days again. I want the story to go forward with a nice pace, and I know that having to wait for updates is hard on readers. So, please bear with me until I settle down a little. Also I'm praying that I can get my new laptop again so I can write whenever I finish schoolwork and studies. Hopefully I can get my lappy this week. So excited :DI need to work hard if I ever want to graduate early. Haha. Well then, before I become busy again, here's Chapter 7. Enjoy :)

**START**

I sat up; something was missing. DidntHisoka fight with another examinee? He just sat beside me playing with his cards.

I looked at his right shoulder. No wound, of course there isn't! He covered it up. Wait, if we had waited in the room before we reached the bottom he couldn't have met him, I was there the whole time! Or did he? I was unconscious most of the time... I was getting uncomfortable, because if we were the first to arrive then Illumi would be-

The door made a small noise as it opened. I went to the farthest side from Hisoka I could, dissipating my nen as much as I could, trying not to draw attention to myself. Illumi's definitely here…

**Chapter 7: Survival x Death x Farewell****  
**  
I watched the two play cards, Hisoka was making him busy as to not notice that I was there, or probably just killing time. I dont fucking know right now. The door opened again, Hanzo came out. I slowly walked close to him wincing a little with each step. Making it seem like i went out after he had. I sat on my corner watching Hisoka, and then I took the edge of my jacket and pulled my legs into it, keeping them safe as possible. Like that would help. Hisoka stood up and walked towards me and sat beside me.

"He knows. No need to hide." he told me, laughing at my attempt.

I pouted, "I knew that! I just didnt want to be near him that's all! He scares me more than you do, with his pins and stiff appearance!" I buried my head onto my legs, being careful not to dislodge my broken knee.

- - - - -

The Hunter Commitee's blimp carried us into an island, treasure hunting and surviving a natural typhoon... I'll be fine as long as I stay with Gon's lot. This time I'd have to be in close range of Illumi too... I hate it. Hisoka got his keys earlier than i did. I did feel slightly better than before, my limbs didn't hurt as much now, well... who am I kidding? They hurt like hell... looking around a ship just near the actual hotel I got a good enough treasure to have me a room in the "hotel" or so the owners told us. They'll abandon us tonight and would give us the same kind of rooms no matter what. I got what I needed, nothing more, nothing less. I needed more rest for my broken limbs.

I had to change my key because I wanted to stay near Hisoka either for the protection or because of my developing feeling for him; I'm such a sucker for weird, masochistic, men. Nope. I heaved a sigh.

Right then i noticed Tonpa exchanging keys with the owner and another examinee. As I walked over to the owner's wife Tonpadidn't even let me exchange for him. It went on and on until it was dark. I didn't see Tonpa again after the second try... He probably found it better that I wouldn't have a different room. I frowned a little.

I didn't have anyone to trade rooms with until a tall scrawny guy with a monkey appeared, he just gave me the keys without exchanging then left, mumbling that they couldn't sleep, I remember him but I couldn't remember his name... All I know is by now; this key is Illumi's room's key. I scoffed over to the room and went in. I saw Illumi still in his Gittarackur face. I didn't mind him, not that I wasn't scared anymore, I was still afraid I just didn't want any unnecessary things to happen if I retaliated and found another room. I had my bag down at the side of the bed. I also checked the bed if it was bolted in. I sat on the bed and pulled the covers onto me.

Ilumi slowly took his pins off of himself and changed into his real appearance.

"You seem confident with staying with me, even after you have been avoiding me all this time." he started.

I moved to the side, "You know more than you should."

"No, I think YOU know more than you should." he shot back at me.

"Stay in the ship, tell Hisoka that too... Whatever happens you two should stay, the rest will take its course, we're up for some storms ahead." I said as poetically as I could.

Illumi sat on his bed and i slid down onto mine.

"You can't pass this examination, Rin. You're too weak..." he asked.

"Who are you to care? And just whom are you calling Rin? I am not your sibling; so don't call me Rin as you call Killua, Kill. I've almost died, I think the next time wont be so forgiving, though I will not let that happen."

"You're not strong enough to live."

I moved to sleep on my side away from Illumi it made me think a lot.

"I won't die." I ended.

The night passed, I woke up when I heard Illumi's loud footsteps with his Gittarackur disguise as he went out. Everyone should be outside then. The blimps must have come to pick up the old couple. I sleepily stood up just as Illumi went out of the room. I picked up my bag and rummaged for a change of clothes and went on into the bath.

Finishing my bath a few minutes later, I got dressed and went out of the room, pulling out an energy bar and opening it to eat. Illumi was just outside the room, he probably stepped out to wait for something or me to freshen up… Somehow, I was as calm as them. Even though there was one thing I was afraid of since I was small, a large storm… and there were two storms going our way today.

When I was just a wee little kid, I was just about eight or nine. I was left home alone. It started out fine; I was watching the television when the power went out. It was at least six in the evening it didn't occur to me that it would get dark. Then I noticed clouds forming and it started. That horrible thunder and the darkness, rain poured and muffled sounds around me. All I could hear was my wails for my parents, the windows were open, and I had to close them up first. When I did I struggled to look around for candles. I didn't know what to do then, I didn't even know how to use matches.

I was scared… lonely… I managed to light a candle. Next thing I did was light a few more candles and scattered them around the room I was in making sure they were far away from a cause of fire. The light calmed me down and I fell asleep. About an hour later I woke up to my mother carrying me to bed. The moment I saw her I cried so hard and held on to her.

I snapped out of my memory when Illumi's teeth rattled. It startled me. He was also staring at what I was eating, trying to read the words from the packet. He couldn't, it was in real and normal letters.

He led me out the cabins and into the deck.

Illumi walked out into the open of the old warship's deck, Hisoka was sitting at the back with his usual smile; he walked over to his direction and stood just behind him. He rattled his teeth, apparently being in his disguise helped him communicate with Hisoka without anyone letting on as much, Hisoka would understand. After all, Illumi was there to take back his brother.

"Ringo-chan, told me that? She does know more than she lets on, knowing that she's from another side." Hisoka chucked.

Illumi rattled again.

"Yes, she is an interesting find." Hisoka said, like I was some prize or item.

"Hey, I'm right here…" I told the two of them. "Don't talk about me so casually like I'm not here…"

Hisoka just giggled and watched the examinees let out on each other and leave on their own. We stayed out at the deck. Though I helped the others a bit, patching up the train and giving small clues on what to do when they're lost. I did leave out quite a lot of things trying not to make anyone notice that I know what was going on.

Then it happened, the first wave… I was out of it. The waves, the rain, and the large typhoon coming our way… I froze in my spot. Hisoka grabbed me the moment the water rose. Illumi followed after. Hisoka settled me at the top part of the upper deck. I cried.

"No. I can't do this anymore." I mumbled.

Hisokapatted my head. I looked up at him.

"You know what's going to happen. You have the upper hand."

It made me smile a bit and I nodded weakly.

"Good girl." He said and went back to watching everyone from the side.

Then the first storm stopped, Gon and his lot saved Geretta, formed a group, and made plans about how to survive the next wave. Good. We're going to survive this. I assured myself.

"It's best you stay inside." Illumi stated and had removed his disguise and hid. Hisoka grabbed me again and took me to a safe place inside the ship, just close to the command center.

"Save Gon. Help everyone." I managed to say.

"I'm saving him for later too, just like you. So don't be jealous, ne~ Rin-go-chan~" he put his hand into a 'stay here' gesture and walked away.

"I AM SO NOT JEALOUS YOU CREEP!" I shouted out as he was at the end of the hallway, I could see him smile. "GUH!"

That made me forget about my hate for this kind of weather. I slowly stood up and found a good place to keep myself from freaking out. I took a little peek into the control room before doing anything else. In a few hours… that storm is coming again, although I know that we'll survive… It still made me feel so uneasy. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to remember things that I wanted to forget. And usually when I'm alone, everything comes back to me.

Sakashima… why trade our friendship with power? I didn't understand. I cant and refused to understand. Not only did he take away my friendship and my nen; he also took away the thing I kept special for a person who'd be only mine. He has it, without my consent. He was my first… How am I supposed to give my all to the one I loved if I couldn't even give him the only thing other men cant get? I felt soiled and dirty.

I closed the control room's door. Every bad thing that happened to me rushed into my head like sudden gush of water from a dam. I felt horrible. God, I was a big emotional wreck. I cant do anything right.

I decided to stay away from everyone that time, every time I tried to move the pain from my healing limbs felt worse than before. At least to me they did, they were almost healed, I needed rest… more rest or I'd break my limbs again or I'd break down. I found a room at the end of the hall and dropped my bag. I fell asleep on the small-unused bed.

I woke up by the large recoil of the boat from the cannon shells being fired at the back to free the boat from the large rock setting it in its place. I sat up and braced myself for the other shots. Until there was a shot that set off not at the rock that held the boat to the island, I thought, there it was, the last firing shot. The shot that'll save us…

I sat on the bed and waited... Hisoka will be outside... Illumi would be lurking around the halls inside... The door clicked. I immediately looked.

"Are you that scared of a storm?" the person had to go inside and not mind his own business… great…

"What of it? Here to mock me for having a stupid phobia?" I told him sounding really annoyed.

"No."

"Then stop messing with me, I may seem like a protagonist with this situation. Falling into a world that's foreign to me. Having powers that are envied by a lot of antagonists. Then being able to survive tests and difficulties like these without effort."

"You do resemble that."

"Well I'm not! I'm just some girl... I'm only a normal human; I get hurt... I'm fragile, break me and I will... it takesa lot of time for me to heal my own wounds... I bleed; I feel pain... I'm not like you guys... I'm not as strong as you all think I am. I am no protagonist that does not die in deathly situations!"

"Isn't that what makes you real? Isn't that what makes your life exciting?" this voice... it wasn'tillumi's... Hisoka... "If you're not careful, you'll die. You may have the most extraordinary nenI have seen but your strength, senses, intuition, and skills are normal... too normal. It's exciting that you have situations that can kill you."

"That's right." Illumi agreed.

"You, being weak... That's what makes taking care of you and watching you grow worthwhile. It's pointless to take care of strong things. Why bother when they can take care of themselves?" Hisoka stated. Now that he took my full attention... he was soaking... I remembered Gon.

"Is Gon okay? Is the storm-" Hisoka cut me off.

"He's fine now." Hisoka said and went into the bath in the room. "I'll be drying off."

"Curious at how he cares so much about you. Don't even think he can save you from everything just yet." Illumi stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I heard a thump coming from the control room. I stood up and rushed as fast as I could. I took my medicine kit and went into the control room. Kurapica was flung through the air by the rudder. His head was bleeding. I took my medicine kit and patched him up being sure not to miss anything before I went back.

Illumi took the wheelas I tended with Kurapika, after that he shooed me away but before I walked out.

"Why try and take Killua back?" I asked him straightforwardly.

"He's my brother, and I'm doing what's best." He replied.

"I get that you value your family, Illumi… but try and think it through if what you think is best will really be the best…"

He didn't say anything back.

"Right, you don't care what anyone says about your goals and motives. As long as you think it's right, regardless if it is… you'd still do what you want." I stopped at that and went out of the control room.

Walking along the hall and back to the room I was in before that I sat on the bed, removed the bandages myself and checked how my limbs were. My ankles felt quite a bit of pain still but they were fine. I can handle the pain, I thought. My broken arm wasn't as good though, but I think in time it will heal.

I need to change into something more comfortable… I took my jacket off and proceeded to rummage through my bag to get a shirt.Hisoka walked out of the bathroom. I hurriedly tried to put my shirt on but my damned arm hurt.

"Damnit." I said and he thenhelped get the shirt on me.

Hisoka laughed at me.

"What's so funny?!" I shouted.

"You are." Hisoka sat beside me and patted my head.

"You're stupid… you're too soft. You sound less and less like the Hisoka I know from the real you before I came into the picture." I told him.

"I'm not. It's not fun. This test. It's too easy. You on the other hand make it so fun. Keeping you alive is the real test."

"So you mean you're just keeping me here to play with me." I mumbled.

"Yes and no… I'm keeping you here because I want to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're interesting. You're too different from everyone else I've seen, you act different, you dress different, and you talk different."

"I'm not from around here. That's why."

"No that's not the case, because as that spineless friend of yours said to me. I'm the antagonist in this story and you are a protagonist, you're supposed to think I'm a cold-hearted person. Seems like he's much worse."

"He…"

"No. He didn't."

"What?"

"He didn't touch you that way. He wouldn't."

Hisoka fell silent.

"I don't understand."

"I was there. He lied about me going ahead. After you blacked out he went ahead into the game. I didn't want to leave but I wanted to kill him. I desperately wanted to but I ended up where we left off… I ended up not finding him anywhere." He was clenching his fists and stood up.

"So he's somewhere in the story but we don't know where?"

I felt a strong force pressing on me. I looked at Hisoka trying to use gyo to see if it was his aura it was. He was angry, and he wants to kill.

"Oh god no, not now…" I shook Hisoka. His nen was weighing me down. It was getting hard to breathe.

I couldn't get him to move. This isn't happening, this can't happen now. No… I hugged Hisoka as tightly as I can't.

"You can't kill now. It's not the right time." I told him, trying to get through his anger.

I felt his aura's force subside little by little. Slowly he held me.

"This isn't like you to care for anyone. I'm sorry for changing you." I told him softly. He didn't say anything. He just looked down on me and sat back at the bed. As though something was telling me to. I suddenly said. "This past month made me realize how weak I am by myself. I always thought that being alone was fine, that I didn't need anyone but myself. People would think that I was fine even without Sakashima but no; I needed someone to take care of me. I thought I could do everything on my own. I was wrong."

"Shh…" Hisoka stopped me from saying anything more.

This was not like Hisoka at all… he was gentle. Somehow I felt like he was trying to keep me from being lonely at the time.

"I was alone ever since I can remember. I know how it feels. You'll get stronger…" he said softly, pulling me close to him. I submitted. His embrace made me comfortable. He laid me on the bed and kissed my lips.

"You're being to nice." I warned him.

He just smiled.

"Don't be like this to anyone else…"

He nodded and kissed me again.

Illumi was just outside the room listening in on us. He let out a small frown and went back to the control room.

I woke up the morning after the storm, the sun was peeking its way into the room. Hisoka's arm was around me.

Wait... Hisoka's arm...

I was half naked, he was half naked. No, we did NOT have sex, we just kissed and stuff. Calm yourself Alex, calm down.

I shuffled to look behind me. Hisoka was asleep, his hair was on his face. Ffor a moment I thought he looked like a normal person. I've never seen him sleep before so I wouldnt have guessed he did. I brushed his hair off his face and kissed his forehead. He woke up and looked at me, gave me a smile and sat up. He pulled me close and I noticed him nudge away a little when he wrapped his arms around me. I remembered his fight with that other guy at the trick tower.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you had a wound right there... If you want I can cover it up for you while we still have time." I offered but he shook his head.

"I'll be fine." He replied.

A few hours later, the hunter association's blimp arrived. This is the real. The fourth phase of the hunter exams will be starting when we reach Zebil Island. This phase will probably leave me so beat up that I'd probably feel pain for the rest of my life... or even kill me.

The receptionist and the trick tower examiner had given us the mechanics of the fourth phase. This will be the scariest phase I'd have to endure. I looked around before anyone could hide their number cards and made a list of them on my arm using the nen I had. Making sure to give as musch detail as I could. I wouldnt want to be caught there in the middle of any fights. Though this time, I wouldnt know who has my number... Because I remember not being a character in the series originally so I wouldnt know. This is just going to be my skill at hiding and sneaking around, which I do not have and my instincts to stay alive, which I do not have either.

Me and Hisoka picked up a number card since we both got out from trick tower first. Hhe seemed rather keen about his number, I wasnt entirely sure if he knew who it was, though I do remember him not knowing who exactly since he wasnt paying much attention to the numbers on other examinees.

I looked around one last time at everyone, Gon looked rather puzzled and fired up at the same time, Killua doesnt even know whose number he has. Neither do Kurapica and Leorio.

I walked out of the boat, Hisoka was in front of me, the hemo-butterfly following him. He hasnt tended to his shoulder still... I sighed and peeked at his number. Gerretta's number hope he knows how to find him, well i think he wouldnt need to since Gerretta's target is Gon so he'll come after. I on the other hand have...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Here I am with the cliffies again, dont worry, I'll be writing the next chappy and putting it up sooner than you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry for not putting up an update for so long ;A; school became a big problem for me... but in the meantime I can go on updating again. Which is good right? :)

**REVIEW REPLY TIME!**

**FreeWeirdGal:** After a very long wait, here's you answer =w=~ I'll try my hardest to make new chapters regularly from now on.

**Angelic Fluffle:** I'm sorry too, that you had to endure that long of a cliffhanger.

**Nemesisswan:** In my country Hunter x Hunter is one of the big names in Anime titles if they're old enough. As for other countries it is an anime that had people saying, "wuzzat?" but still. This series is so awesome that it deserves all the cookies in the world. And thanks so much for the review on this. I'll be sure to make clearer descriptions about events. :)

**Pokemonjkl:** You cutie you :D Thanks for still staying by.

**Mirie Hana:** Thank you Mirie, fluffs are awesome, Imma try to keep it a little low though, since Ii would really like the relationship to go deeper instead of those which go "marry me even though I met you just today" types. I am a hopeless romantic, well, not hopeless but ya get the point. Haha.

**Imappyon:** No, it isnt :D Thanks if any, well, this chapter is dedicated on telling you how she uh... survives?

** :** I am sooooooooooo sorrrrryyyyyyyyyyy I wanted to be able to post an update earlier, but school got me so hard ;A; I hope ya forgive me...

**Nispedana:** I love you girl. Thanks so much for taking so much time reviewing every chapter. It made me smile so much. More power Kabayan!

**Nomurai:** Haha, she does get the impression of that since she knows so much about the series that she didn't realize that it was harder to be in it than to watch or read it.

**Chocolatluver4ever:** Here is the update miss chocolate :D

**Misaki Suzumino:** It is quite a long time, I'm sorry about the late chapter! I'll make it up to all of you, I promise!

That aside, let's...

**START!**

DAY 1

Hisoka seemed calm enough even though I knew he had no clue who his number is. I let him walk just a few feet away from me. He stopped abruptly when I was lagging behind that I didn't notice, I was thinking too much about the number I had in my hand. Hisoka seemed to look at me uncomfortably since I was always striking up conversation before he had. His actions seemed to tell me that he was curious as to why my mood had changed.

I picked up my pace and gave him a small nod, assuring him. I didn't think it was time to be lagging behind, especially when what's behind me are my probably hunters.

I walked up closer to Hisoka, "Can I... stray away... for a while?" I asked him, quite unsure why but it seemed appropriate that I had to know his say on the matter since we have been together the whole examination. He stopped not saying anything. He looked at me like he didn't know how to respond. He looked like he was hesitating. After a while he just game me his jester smile and patted my head.

I thanked him and walked away from him towards west, I think.

After a few hours of walking by myself. I sat near at a small river near connecting near the sea and a mountain. The place looked safe enough, there were no other examinees around. There was fish swimming in the clear river water and only the sound of birds chirping as they flew by. I needed a breather but more than that... I needed time to think of a plan. To get my target's number plate.

Silence. Looking at the flowing river and its fish swimming around the current I started to plan... Nothing... I can't think of a way.

How was I supposed to get the number plate when I knew too well who its owner was. Number 404... not the error when you look up a page in the internet. This number was Kurapika's

**Chapter 8 : 404 x Grief x Game Over****  
**  
"How the hell do I even get his plate when he's a main character?! If I get his, I win, if not I have to get three people's number plates..." Frustrated I sat on the riverbank. Kurapika's hunter for this exam wasn't mentioned in the manga or the anime, he's the perfect candidate for me to hunt, but out of all the non mentioned passers I get to pick this number but what's more, who has mine?

I huffed... heaved a sigh and proceeded to take my shoes and jacket off leaving me with only my shirt and black shorts. I dipped my feet into the water, it was cold. I meditated.

At this point, using the cards was useless since I don't even have the power to conjure with my nen. I only had Hisoka's transmutation nen, which drains a lot of my energy whenever I use it. I wanted to at least try and use the nen without the cards. it was hard and if I try too hard, I'd run out of it. This is so frustrating...

I opened my eyes, when I heard something from the bushes behind me, it was Illumi. I loosened my guard.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ringo-chan." Illumi said mockingly. "For all we know, I could be the one hunting you."

"No you're not." I said in defence.

"So why did you decide to leave Hisoka's safety and venture out on your own where you could get hurt or even get horribly killed?"

For a second there, I couldn't make out a reason. I didn't know why... I just went on a whim. I guess. I didn't want his help... I wanted to at least survive on my own, I guess...

"I wanted to live off my own strength..."

Illumi laughed, "Humor me woman, you can't even protect yourself from wild animals much less an intelligent hunter examinee."

"If you're here to make fun of me then fine, laugh your heart out. See if I care." I turned my back on Illumi. "Why don't you just go find people to kill, see if I care."

"I'll bring you some number plates when I'm done hunting my target, I don't think you stand a chance against number 404." Illumi said.

"I don't need... any..." I looked behind me to tell Illumi off but he was gone. "...help?"

I grabbed my jacket and went for my bag to get a picnic blanket I packed up. I laid it down and wore my jacket. I sat on the blanket and laid down after a while. I stared at the sky... it was getting dark, and I fell asleep.

DAY 2

I woke up the next day looking at the same sky. I looked around, nobody here, no sign of anyone going near this place. I didn't know what to do though, I needed to find Kurapika or find other targets, I couldn't just sit there and wait for the number plates. It was high time for me to be able to at least stand up on my own feet.

I unpacked a change of clothes and went into the water to bathe. The water felt nice. It's been a long time since I have bathed in a lake. Last one I went to was deep into a rainforest, and it had a waterfall too. It felt nice to at least relax a bit before starting a new day in this dangerous world. I finished up and started drying up and getting into my clothes.

I packed my bags and set out to find targets. Walking around in the forest, tying to go upstream with a view of the lake on my side, cautiously and not wanting to be seen. So far all Ii could see in the forest were trees, trees, and more trees. Well, I was only human, I didn't have immense senses like all other people in this world. Well other people are normal but I almost as normal as them, so it would seem.

I managed to see Gon as I walked through the forest, he was at the other side of the river. He was getting ready to find Hisoka. After the long walk I've had, I wasn't able to keep track on time.

My hairs stood up as I heard a familiar voice.

"Well then, since I'm getting my target today, want to come with me?" Illumi said over my ear.

"Stop doing that!"

He just laughed it off and walked eerily behind me.

"Can't you just take a hike and go your own way?" I told him.

"I haven't seen my target yet. Maybe you'll lead me to him. After all you know a lot of things before they happen."

"Alright, I'll just ask some questions..."

"Sure, ask me."

I pointed at the river, "Did you see any rivers in this island except for this one?"

"No." He said it like it was really the only river there.

"Alright then... Go upstream. You'll find your target."

"Thank you, princess."

"Don't ever call me princess, my name is Ringo!"

"It's not, you know better than anyone else that you're not Ringo."

He's right...

"You liked being named by other people then, like a stray animal finding an owner."

I froze.

"Don't forget who you are, you're not from this world. If you lose track, you may get lost into this world, never wanting to return to yours. Now tell me your name."

"I'm Alex." I told him.

"Hello, Alex." With that he held out his pins and began changing into his Gittarakur disguise.

I walked into the direction near the sea, it was a small patch of land that weemed peaceful enough. I wanted to just stay there and just wait until the next 5 days are over. I wanted to just wait for Illumi or Hisoka to rescue me.

Illumi found his target, and managed to kill sniper in the process. And as the story goes, his target went after Hisoka, trying to get an honorable death, but fails to do so. But instead of Illumi burrowing in his hole, he stayed true to his word that he would get me number plates for me to pass. I don't know what his deal is, and why he's being nice to me. At first I thought it was because Illumi was friends with Hisoka or something. That I do not understand.

I was being childish. I get faced in a situation where I need to prove myself but I start chickening out the first day Ii make a move. How pathetic am I?

Night came, I noticed a tall skinny guy asleep on a tree not far from where I was when I stopped to camp. He seemed ok. I don't even remember him as a vital character. I took the chance to take his number. He was asleep so why not?

I hid in a bush and looked through a gap, making sure I cant be seen even if he woke up. I meditated really hard to transmute the air around him into ice.

I imagined ice. I concentrated for quite a while, I couldn't keep track of the time, the nen I was using for the transmutation to work was great and it left me gasping for air the moment I succeeded. It took roughly four hours for me to fully transmute the air around him into ice. It was easier to transmute something hot than something cold, I wondered why for a while but then I realized that I was used to hot weather and hot things more than the cold. Probably one of the reasons why I always had a jacket on.

I went to the frozen man and checked his bag for his number and as guessed it was there. Number 362. Seems to be unimportant. That's good, one down 2 to go. First one's rather easy... I hoped that the next two would be easier. The strain I had to do with nen was great that I wobbled when I walked. Tonight is the night that Gon and Hisoka would fight. I walked back to the initial place I went to at the first day to camp. Since Illumi keeps tabs on me there. It seemed a good choice to stay there so that he or at least Hisoka can meet up with me.

I set up camp at the river and fell asleep on the spot. I was so exhausted that the moment I laid down on the blanket I instantly fell asleep.

DAY 3

I took a short trip looking for Gon, he's going through hell if it's the case that Geretta and Hisoka attacked him in one night. I came across a burrow of the bunnies that Gon encountered a day after his luck and misfortune collided.

The bunnies guided me to Gon's tree... I looked inside and Gon was there sleeping... all I had with me was berries that I got from Hisoka before he left. I didnt need them, Gon needed them more so I got the bunnies to make it look like they gathered them.

I left before Gon could wake.

I kept a slow pace. It was a little long before I stepped on something, I found the number 197 lying around, which was the number of one of the Amori brothers lying around in the grass three days in. I snickered knowing that Hanzo's looking for this number and can't find it, oh man, I am so evil.

I did a smart thing and buried them under a tree and made a small mark on it to remind myself where I hid the number plates, including mine. It's better that being caught with them, I could just tell a lie and tell people that I got mine stolen.

Hours passed and I couldn't even do shit based on how worn out I was by turning oxygen into ice, I stopped. Wait right! Chemistry. No wonder it's easier to turn air into fire. Oxygen doesn't have Hydrogen, hydrogen is easier turned into ice than oxygen, while oxygen is a combustible element, it's much easier to make fire from it. I felt like a geek thinking about those things... and it made my stomach grumble.

I rummaged through my bag to find food. I let my guard down that time, which was a big, big mistake. Never... ever... let your guard down. Never.

A snake fell on my shoulders. I struggled to get it off me but its muscles clenched so fast I didn't have much time to move them off, the snake was so strong that Ii couldn't get it off, it gripped my neck tightly, trying to suffocate me.

"Somehow... you look and seem different from all the people I have seen so far."

Burbon, the snake charmer. His target was unknown in the series I forgot about the possibility, how stupid am I to not even remember this guy. I was so caught up in my own problems that I didn't acknowledge him as a problem. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I remember Illumi's phrase two days ago to never let my guard down. Illumi was looking out for me for Hisoka's sake, how can I be so stupid!

"You seem so fragile." he continued.

I choked on his snakes' grip. He sat down in front of me as I squirmed to get free of the snakes. He held my chin up and examined my face. Was I really that pretty to them? I was never the definition of pretty in my world. Come to think of it, looking back when I stared at the mirror in Hisoka's room the day I came into this world. I looked so different... I appreciated how I looked like.

"What's interesting is how you've advanced through this part of the exam with how weak and useless you are. Such a shame I have to kill you. You would have been better as a doll than a human." he said.

"You're... a... sick... bastard..." I managed to say in broken words due to the snakes choking me.

He was angry. I smirked. I will not go down without a fight.

The snakes strangled me more. I couldn't move and then I felt the cold fangs of his snakes biting every part of my body that wasn't covered by the snakes. I tried the theory I thought up a while ago. I concentrated on wrapping myself with nen and transmuting it into fire. It worked, barely. The snakes fell on the ground dead as my nen toasted them into flames.

I couldn't breathe anymore, I also felt the venom paralyzing and weakening me. I cried out. It was too late, I was bitten so many times that I couldn't feel anything anymore.

"And I thought I could kill you without harming your body. I couldn't resist hurting you after what you told me." he then proceeded to get his snakes to retrieve my number from my bag. Ha, there's no plates to see there.

Burbon kicked my side in hate, "No wonder you're such a frail girl, you left and had your number plate stolen. You weak, pathetic wench!" with that he went out to find targets of his own. Probably in the cave where he'll be setting as a trap for other examinees.

The snakes left their bite marks and strangulation marks on my skin even after burning them. I had some scorch marks from the hasty transmutation as well, but they were no match with the pain that the snake venom induced in my bloodstream. It felt horrible. Like acid flowing throughout my body.

I squirmed and cried for hours trying to call out for someone. I didn't want to die, not now... it's too early for me to die...

It's funny that I have pondered on the phrase, 'Your life flashes through your eyes when you're about to die.'

Well, it did.

I remembered a lot of things. The first day I ended up in this world. Hisoka saved me from some really strange men. The fact that he kidnapped me and I woke me up thinking he was my alarm clock at home.

The flashbacks began...

* * *

_"I'm not scared of you anymore." I told him in an assuring yet caring way. One thing that set me apart from my friends was my ability to trust other people. I sat up and reached out for Hisoka and slowly hugged him. "You're alright, I can trust you with my life."_

* * *

_"You remind me of a gay vampire that sparkles"_

* * *

_"I don't know..." I said, but before I could walk into the path, I managed to say. "I think, I want to be special... I want to be someone that people would notice. I want to prove that I'm strong. And I made a promise to someone that I'll be stronger, that I'll be worthy in his eyes."_

* * *

_"Even if you are strong, even if I wanted a big brother when I didn't have one, even when I wanted to have a guy who'll obsess over me and keep me safe like you obsess over Gon. Even if you've hurt me so much in the past week, there you go again, making me love you."_

* * *

_"How long where you there?" I asked him._

_"The whole night."_

_"So you just sat there and stared at me in my sleep."_

_He nodded with his same creepy smile. I sat up on the bed and patted Hisoka's head._

* * *

_"Hisoka…" I said, "Hisoka…" repeatedly. "Hisoka!"_

_"I never knew you'd miss me that fast~" Hisoka's voice._

_I opened my eyes and I was back in Hisoka's room in the blimp._

_"You look awful, Ringo-chan."_

_"You're the real Hisoka, aren't you?" I asked him._

_"If I wasn't I would have lied and said I did, so I am not Hisoka, the great magician."_

_He was a breath of fresh air._

_"I'm glad it's you…"_

* * *

_He patted my head like he always did, pulled my face close to his._

_"I wont cut you anymore." He said assuringly._

_He kissed me; I could feel his nen flowing into me as he did. I tried to hold back my tears but they wouldn't. I am a crybaby, but at least I know who to trust with this side of me. It was definitely Hisoka._

* * *

_"Is your life unfair?" Hisoka asked me._

_"You're unfair." I told him._

_"Therefore, I am your life." Hisoka threw._

* * *

_"No. I can't do this anymore." I mumbled._

_Hisoka patted my head. I looked up at him._

_"You know what's going to happen. You have the upper hand."_

_It made me smile a bit and I nodded weakly._

_"Good girl." He said and went back to watching everyone from the side._

* * *

_"Shh…" Hisoka stopped me from saying anything more._

_This was not like Hisoka at all… he was gentle. Somehow I felt like he was trying to keep me from being lonely at the time._

_"I was alone ever since I can remember. I know how it feels. You'll get stronger…" he said softly, pulling me close to him. I submitted. His embrace made me comfortable. He laid me on the bed and kissed my lips._

_"You're being to nice." I warned him._

_He just smiled._

_"Don't be like this to anyone else…"_

_He nodded and kissed me again._

* * *

After all this time... The only stupid thing that I did was to leave Hisoka's side... To make him worry about me... to make him think of many ways to keep me alive and yet, I not only failed him. I was so selfish... I wanted to show him I was strong, he held back that time when I asked him if I could do this exam phase on my own.

I felt lonely. I was so wrong in leaving.

I heaved my last breath and thought of one person.

"Hisoka..."

After that my heart stopped beating completely... I died.

Hours after my death, Illumi came across my body covered in hemo butterflies, getting his round of plates for me. He kept silent, looking at my tear wrecked face showing how much pain I had to go through before I died. He carried me to Hisoka, careful as he laid me down in front of him. Hisoka stared as Illumi laid my body down on the ground. No one has seen Hisoka let out such guilt and feelings as though he was human.

My presence must have rubbed off on him that it made him so out of character that it made such drastic impact on anyone if they saw him. Illumi apologized as he wasn't aware of all that has happened.

Hisoka dropped on his knees, as if it meant something to him. He put his fingers on my neck looking for some kind of pulse. There was none and worse... It was cold. He quickly pulled his hand away. Not wanting to show how he really felt about it he bit his arm hard that it bled. He then tried using his nen to build up inside my corpse in hopes of it living. Nothing happened.

He did not know how to react to it. He then just stared, his arm surrounded by the hemo butterflies as it bled where he bit it. I looked horrid, of course I did, I was dead.

"You told me over and over, that you refuse to die." Hisoka stated coldly. "I became confident that you could do it alone. I should have heeded my hesitation and asked you to stay by my side..."

We both were wrong... I'm sorry Hisoka...

**To be continued...**

THE FEELS BRAHHHHH. This chapter is somewhat like a recap chapter, and the mark of the next season!

Condolences that Alex has to die... ;A; But she's the protagonist, surely the protagonist cannot die. I mean she's like GOKU! Just need the dragon balls.


End file.
